Blood Ties:
by 0RedWritingHood0
Summary: Sirena Perkins is a new exchange student at Hogwarts shool of witchcrat and wizardry. But unkown to her, there is a battle yet to be fought. keep your enimies close they might just save your life!    The Begining is kinda stinks but it gets better. Most of these chapters were typed on an ipod touch so forgive me if there are errors I didn't catch* Don't forget  to leave a review!
1. Unexpected Sort

This was a new start. Sirena Perkins was a pureblood witch and was about to begin her new life back in her old country of England. if moving wasn't bad enough, she was also changing wizarding school. Sirena was leaving _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_ and transferring to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Sirena's mother was a Beautiful French woman who was tall and fair with piercing green eyes and red hair, both in which she inherited. She moved to France with her family at the age of ten but her older brother named Jeremy, who was one year older than her, had already received his letter to Hogwarts. Their aunt agreed to let Jeremy to live with her so Jeremy could attend. Now, seven years later, her father has been hired at the ministry and they moved back over the summer.

Mr. Lyu is a friend of Sirena's father and a Pureblood. Mr. Lyu also has a daughter attending Hogwarts in the same year and her. Sirena spent a lot of time at the Lyu household most of the summer while her parents got everything in order at their new house. Sirena even stayed there the night be for they left for r school.

"Sirena, It would be so awesome if you got into Slytherin!" Su exclaimed. She was a Slytherin.

"Yeah, but i will probably be in Hufflepuff with Jeremy." which wasn't a bad thing. she would at least know one person already.

"Well, most of the purebloods go to Slytherin," she said as she hopped onto her bed. "And you are."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "I hope I do and I can't wait to meet your friend Draco."

Su giggled with delight." Just wait until you do! he's so freaking amazing!" she covered herself up with the thick blanket. "just wait until you see us play Quidditch!"

both girls quickly went to sleep, excited to go to school and be in the same house. the next morning was hurried as they scrambled around pack a few last minute things like books and such. Kings cross station was busy, almost too busy.

"Goodbye, Dad," said Sirena. He gave her a warm hug.

"Don't worry kiddo," he said as he released her. "It's just like Beauxbatons." Sirena nodded at her father's words and looked at the train then back to her father. "tell Jeremy that we love him and to watch after you." he hugged his daughter once more and she smiled.

"Like you said, it's just like Beauxbatons." he laughed at his own advice.

"That's right," he told her.

"Sirena," called a voice with an Asian accent. It was Su. "the train is leaving soon! Hurry up!" called her friend. Sirena looked back at her dad.

"Go on." Sirena smiled hugged her dad one last time and headed to the train.

However, the girls happiness soon ended when they were stopped by the conductor. "Excuse me miss you can't sit with a Slytherin."

Su rolled her eyes. "Yeah what are you going to do about it?"

Sirena nudged her shoulder in protest.

"You need to sit in the compartment with all the other unsorted students." he said coldly.

"why you-" Sirena cut her off.

"Yes sir." she pulled Su along before she punched the guy.

"You could still sit with me," Su insisted. But, Sirena shook her head.

"There is no way I am getting into trouble before I even get there," she said as they reached her compartment.

"Bloody hell, Sirena. You should live a little." Su opened the do to continue to her own compartment. "but I guess once you become a Slytherin we can work on that!' She said and left.

Thankfully, one of the compartments was empty. she kind of wanted to be alone. Sirena sat her backpack on the floor and took in a deep breath. From one of the pockets, she pulled out a small compact mirror to see what gave her away as a new student. waves of red hair framed her fair face. emerald green eyes stared back at her. Sirena's face was an unforgettable one because it was so different, but still beautiful.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting in silence, the train began to move. "Finally," she said to herself. Following a few minutes of mindless boredom, Sirena pulled out a copy of "Pride and Prejudice."

Suddenly, her compartment door opened. she looked up a little startled. There was a young man with messy blonde hair and fierce blue eyes staring at her. "Uh- May I help you?" she removed the book from her face to allow a better view of him.

He propped against the door frame and smiled devilishly. "Just checking out what filthy mud bloods, Dumbledore accepted to the school this year."

She was no mud blood. However she didn't care to tell him otherwise. she placed the book back in front of her hoping he would soon leave.

"Such a girly book."

She jerked out of fright. he was no longer at the door. He was now sitting right in front of her. "What do you care? You're not the one reading it?"

"True," he said and leaned back into his seat. "_Bloody hell, he's staying," _she thought to herself she just stared at him. Her eyes wandered from his eyes to the crest upon his coat. Sirena had seen this before of Su's trunk. He was a Slytherin.

"Look, I was told I wasn't supposed to sit with Slytherins or and houses until I was sorted."

A smirk formed on his lips before he spoke. "well technically I sat with you."

He had her there. "Well I won't get in trouble because you were checking out the mud- muggle borns."

"Not including yourself in that category?" he asked as he leaned forward again.

"No, why would i include myself in something I'm not?"

His smirk turned more devilish. "so you're the pureblood Su was talking about," he said. before she could talk a large boy stepped into the compartment. "Draco," he said heaving for breath "they are taking a roll of everyone."

Sirena's eyes widened. _"This rude guys was Draco?" _ she thought to herself. she could feel heat rushing to her face. she thought for sure he would tell Su about the stupid red headed in compartment seven.

Draco stood and sighed in disappointment. "Stupid," he said simply. "Crabbe go see if anyone is coming." the large boy nodded and hurried off. "Well I shall see you at school miss?" he paused expecting her to tell him her name. "It's Sirena." he nodded and without a word, he left. Sirena had no clue what to think. not only was that visit unexpected, it was also a little uncomfortable.

The rest of the train ride was boring and very tiresome. Sirena woke up suddenly to the jerking of the train. it was late. and the sun was gone. she groaned and grabbed her bag and checked to make sure she had everything.

Su was waiting for her at the horse carriages. "Sirena! Hey over here!" Sirena was now getting a little nervous. she wasn't going to mention anything about meeting Draco. "So, how was the lonely train ride?" Su asked.

Sirena shrugged. "It was okay I had a book so, it wasn't too bad." Su smiled and continued to talk. Sirena wasn't paying much attention to her because she was a little distracted by few students in the next carriage. The girl with the long blonde hair seemed a little weird. Sirena overheard someone call her Luna. next to her sat a tall boy with a tan complexion, semi-long chocolate brown hair and blue topaz eyes. Siren could tell they were together by the way they acted. and she also figured that out due to the fact Luna kissed him every ten minutes.

Su went on about how much Siren was going to like being in Slytherin but, Sirena was trying her absolute hardest no to get her hopes up.

The great hall was massive. she couldn't believe the size of this place. She was on her way to the front where all the first years were before they were sorted.

"No, No, little missy," said a grimy voice from behind. she assumed it was the caretaker. "you don't go there."

An older woman walked up behind him and smiled at Sirena "Mr. Filtch don't scare her. Ms. Parkings, welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall" Filtch rolled his eyes and a strange cat appeared beside him.

Sirena smiled. "Thank you ma'am, uh..- where am I supposed to go?"

"oh yes that's right we need you sorted!" she placed a hand on Sirena's shoulder and motion for her to follow. "Well i wouldn't want to embarrass you by sorting you with the young first years so if you will follow me-" she said leading Sirena out of the Great hall.

"Uhm where exactly are we going?" Sirena asked.

McGonagall kept her quick pace. "to the headmasters office. the sorting hat is still in there. we will sort you first." Sirena understood perfectly and quietly followed.

Once they reached the large statue she listened to the woman mutter a few magic words and watched the stairs appear.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ms. Perkins is starting our sixth year and we need her sorted into a house.

The old man studied Sirena and nodded. "Very well Minerva, It is a pleasure to have you here Ms. Parkings."

"child stand very still she said and placed a hat onto Sirena's head.

"What do we have here," the hat said. Sirena jerked in terror. "Let see brave and loyalty run deep within you. Better be..." siren hoped for Slytherin or Hufflepuff. "Gryffindor!"

Her heart sank. She would be alone again. "Looks like i have a new student!" said McGonagall. Sirena faked a smile even though she was devastated.

. Once Sirena was back in the great hall Su was also terribly miserable once Sirena sat at the Gryffindor table. Serine wasn't one to talk to strangers but a few of her house mates were welcoming her with introductions.

The evening passed very slowly. the students were dismissed by house first was Ravenclaw, followed by Hufflepuff, then Slytherin and last was Gryffindor. Sirena Followed one of her new acquaintances up the stairs to the moving staircases. "Pst Sirena!" called a familiar voice. "Over here," said the voice. Sirena turned her head and saw Su hiding behind one of the Hogwarts torches.

"I am so sorry, Sirena! I was sure you would be put in Slytherin," Su said sadly.

Sirena smiled. "it's okay, I'm just not Slytherin material."

Su snickered. "yeah well- Draco!" the blonde boy walked right up to them.

"you two aren't really sneaky, and you're a Slytherin!" he said pointing at Su.

"Draco, this is my friend-"

"We met on the train," he interrupted.

Su's eyes widened. "Bloody Hell why didn't you tell me, Sirena?"

Sirena smiled nervously. "I guess it never came up," she said as she let out a small laugh of discomfort. Su rolled her eyes and Draco had a continuous smirk on his face. He was really annoying.

Su was about to speak but the three were spotted and sent strait to bed. once she reached her room she found her class schedule

SIXTH YEAR CLASS SHEDULE

8:00 am-breakfast...Great Hall (all Houses)

12:00pm-Lunch...Great Hall (all houses)

6:00pm-Dinner...Great Hall (all Houses)

Monday, Wednesday and Friday

9:00am- Transfiguration...Professor McGonagall (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

10:00am-Potions...Professor Snape (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

11:00am-Herbology...Madam Pomfrey (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)

1:00pm-Defense against the Dark Arts..Professor Snape (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

3:00pm-Study hall...Library/Great Hall (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

Tuesday and Thursday

9:00am-magical creatures...Professor Hagrid (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

11:00am-Divination...Professor Trelawny (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)

1:00pm-Study Hall...Library/Great Hall (Gryffindor/Slytherin)

3:00pm-Quidditch training/match...Field

Sirena sighed in relief she would have some classes with Su.

About two weeks went by and she hadn't said much to any one and no one had made an effort to make any conversation with her either. She woke up, ready for her favorite class. Potions. Right after transfiguration, Sirena couldn't wait to get to Snape's class even though he hated everyone who wasn't a Slytherin. suddenly when she was just around the corner to Snape's classroom her bag ripped.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she cursed to herself."

suddenly a person appeared in front of her. "here let me help you with that," said a voice with a distinct Russian accent. Sirena looked up and saw Luna's Boyfriend.

"Uh-thanks," she said as he picked up her books and handed them to her.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I am Andrusa Mirakov. T'is a pleasure to meet you-"

"Sirena Perkins!" Snape yelled down the hall. "You know you are to never be late to my class. that detention for you!" he noticed Andrusa standing there. "Get to class Mr. Mirakov!" he added.

Embarrassed for being late, Sirena walked into the class room and took her seat next to Su. She was glad she could at least sit with another house during class. "Merlin, Sirena," said Su as she shifted her body to face Sirena. "What in the world too you so long?"

Sirena shrugged. "I'm a nit wit, is what took so long. I dropped my books." The teacher entered and a dark mood fell upon the class. It was silent as Snape approached the front of the room. The head of Slytherin glared at the students as he passed by them.

"Today we will be brewing a rather dangerous potion. Everlasting Elixir." Snape placed his hands together and stepped towards his table of ingredients.

One of the Slytherins raised their hand. "What does it do?" the student asked.

"Let's say you give your enemy a potion that causes excruciating pain. However, the pain would on last so long. Mix it with the Everlasting Elixir, " he said as he turned on the burner. "Your enemy's suffering will never come to an end."

All of the Slytherins, including Su, seemed to be very interested. "Does it work on potions related to emotion?" asked a Gryffindor student. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"It is indeed true this elixir can effect mere love potions, however it would be no Different than brewing a batch of Amortentia." the students blushed at the mention of a love potion. "But the duration of the love potion varies from person to person between a few months to a few years," Snape said finally.

Suddenly the door opened and the blonde boy walked into the classroom in a hurry. It was Draco. Sirena didn't even notice that he wasn't in the class. Snape looked even angrier than he did when he caught Sirena in the hallway. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy." Snape was furious when members of his house were late to his class.

Draco quietly sat in the desk next to the boy he called Crabbe. He was next to Sirena and Su's desk. Draco and Su exchanged looks before Snape began talking again. The class passed quickly, as it usually did. Once class was dismissed Sirena was placing her books into her bag when suddenly a dark figure approached. It was Professor Snape. "I hope you two don't allow yourselves to be late to Detention with me this evening." he was talking to Sirena and Draco.

"Yes, Sir," said Sirena.

"It Won't happen again," Draco added in an growl.

"Good." He dismissed the students and both left quietly.

A few Ravenclaw students where in the hallway. They seemed to be having a dissagreement.

"Uh-" said Luna. "Andrusa, You really need to do better." she handed what Sirena assumed was a test.

"Look I tried. Transfiguration doesn't interest me." His voice was enriched with a thick Russian accent.

Luna sighed in disappointment. "You know," she said as she adjusted her shoulder strap on her bag. "It's better to study, than to just worry about Quidditch, Andy."

He rolled his eyes. "Well maybe for you, " he said as he shoved the bad grade into his bag. " But Quidditch is one of the only things I'm good at!" and he started to walk off when the blonde Ravenclaw grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry I just want you to do well!" Andrusa shook his head.

"Then let me do it my own way okay?" without another word he walked away from her, leaving Luna behind in the flood of the other classes dismissing. Sirena hurried to her next class and was sure not to be late. She didn't need another detention today.

The class seemed to last forever. Sirena was glad it was lunch time. She entered the Great hall and saw that both Su and Draco were already there. she took a seat next to the Weasly girl and smiled in hello. Ginny returned the smile. She filled her plate with lettuce and a few sweets. Across the room, Luna was sobbing.

Sirena nudged Ginny's arm. "What's wrong with Luna?" she asked. Misfortune fell upon the girl's face before she spoke.

"Andrusa said he wanted to take a break." Sirena raised an Eyebrow.

"I hear them in a dissagreement in the hallway after potions this morning but why would he-" Ginny cut her off.

"It's not the first time," she said as she stabbed her fork into the piece of chicken. "They've been at it for weeks and I guess he finally got tired of it." Ginny was one of Luna's best friends. She told her everything, but Ginny was smart and she heard the people talk. "Luna is heartbroken. She really loved that guy."

"How long have they..." she paused to think. "-been seeing each other?" Sirena asked.

Ginny thought for a few seconds. "Mm...I think they've have been dating for about a year."

Sirena dropped the subject. It wasn't really any of her business anyway. After lunch was Defense against the Dark Arts. The only thing noteworthy of that class was that they talked about unforgivable curses in detail. Sirena was a little too happy about getting out of there, though she was always the last to leave.

Her pace was steady and she walked down the quiet halls. There were a few students from different houses roaming around but that was permitted during study hall. However she heard a voice she didn't expect, and it had a Russian accent.

"Hey, Sirena!" Andrusa called down the hall as he jogged towards her. She was a little surprised he remembered her name.

"Oh hey, Andrusa." She stopped and looked at him wondering what he wanted. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about making you late this morning." A sweet smile formed upon his lips with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry it wasn't really your fault. I should have paid attention to my books." She said as she pushed a stand of hair out of her face.

Andrusa nodded and they stood there in an awkward silence for a short moment. "So, Are you coming to the first Quidditch game?" he asked finally. Sirena shrugged. "We're going up against Slytherin." Sirena guessed he didn't know that her best friend was a Slytherin. Because of Life's little ironic twists, a few Slytherin passed by them on their way to merlin knows where. One of them was Draco. She could feel his gaze burning as he passed.

Andrusa laughed. "So, serious." He watched as they passed with a playful smirk.

Sirena just stared at him. "Well I've got to go to study hall, now." She turned to walk off but Andrusa was more than willing to follow.

"Well I walk you There, I have to be there too." Sirena acted happy about it but she couldn't help but watch out for this guy. She thought she more worried about what others would say if they saw her talking to him. Andrusa only broke up with Luna a few hours ago.

Study Hall passed. Sirena didn't sit with Andrusa and his group of friends. Instead, she sat with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Sirena stood from her seat and gathered her books. She was very much dreading detention with Professor Snape. After dinner Siren Perkins slowly drug her feet towards the dungeon.

Snape was waiting for here there. The room was crowded with boxes full of potion supplies. Right in the middle of the mess sat Draco Malfoy.

"Good evening Ms. Perkins," said Snape. "You are just in time to help Mr. Malfoy alphabetize the ingredients for this year." Sirena sat her bag down and took a seat on the floor next to the Blonde Slytherin and rummaged through the old box and the sorting began.

Snape watched over the two students for almost a full hour. Sirena was good at organizing. From plants to liquids, the supplies where place in the cabinets. Neither one had said a word to one another. Then, Snape heard a knock at the door. It was Mr. Filtch.

"Dumbledore wants you in his office." Mrs. Norris emerged from behind and let out a meow.

Snape look back at his pupils and then back to Filtch. "Very well. You two finish up then back to your common rooms, immediately," Sirena and Draco were like statues. They didn't move until their professor was out of site.

"About time," said Draco placing his hands on the floor behind him.

Sirena rolled her eyes. She was beginning to wonder what Su was thought was so great about him. "You won't get any workd done just sitting there."

"Malfoy's don't clean. We have other people for that." Draco tilted his head and it release a cracking sound.

"Well when you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. " Sirena picked up the box and carried it to the closest table.

"so then why are _we _doing this?" asked Draco.

"Because I keep things neat, and you are not doing anything." Sirena was so easily frustrated by this guy. Draco took a deep breath.

"You know it's a pitty you wait that witty voice of yours on filthy half-bloods." Draco had no emotion on his face but in his voice, Sirena could hear hatred. "I saw you talking to Mirakov in the hall. He's nothing special."

Sirena just finished the taking everything out of the box and placing it in the cabinet. "You ass!" she said and threw the box at him. Startled, Draco moved backwards in retaliation. "You should really know a person before you say such unkind things about them!" she was talking about Andrusa situation with Luna and his grades.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. The only one to even do such a thing was either his father or Harry Potter. He picked up the last box in front of him and stood. He placed it gently on the tabled next to were Sirena's box was. An apologetic look was on his face. "I am going to Gryffindor tower now." Withing seconds she left, leaving Draco alone in the dungeon.


	2. Detention with a Reptile

After the time in the dungeons with Draco, Sirena had enough motivation to not be late for a while. She didn't quite understand the hatred for muggle borns or half-bloods. The next day, Sirena had class with the Slytherins first thing. Su was more than happy to have her favorite class with her best friend.

Su met with Sirena near Hagrid's hut. She had a very unique style. She always had a different hairstyle every day and always wore a green feather in her hair to show house spirit. Siena Either wore her loos curls down, accented them with a head band or in a simple side pony tail and let her locks drape over her shoulder.

"So, you have to come to our first game!" Su said.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't!" the two girls carried on the conversation about the game until the class began. Sirena enjoyed going to the Quidditch tournaments.

"Do you think you would try out for the Gryffindor team?" asked Su. Siren shrugged. "Wait," Su said stepping in front of Sirena. She turned to face her red headed friend and smiled. "Do you even know how to fly a broom?"

Sirena blushed. "Of course I do." Siren did things a little differently than most people did. Su Smiled and the conversation ceased.

Draco leaned against the large tree, looking bored as usual. "This place is stupid," he said Crabbe. Sirena rolled her eyes.

"You're stupid," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Perkins!" anger filled the blonde boy's face. Su looked confused because hadn't heard Sirena mumble.

"What?" she said as she turned towards him. "are you mad some one knows you're an idiot?" she said sarcastically.

"Sirena?" Su said alarmed.

"Look here, Perkins," he said as he took a step towards him. "You may think your all that but makes sure you know who you are messing with." He drew closer to her and was only inches from her ear. "or you'll be sorry, just like that filthy mud blood Andrusa."

Siren wouldn't stand for that. Within seconds of him speaking she took her hand and slapped the blonde across the face. "Don't talk about half-bloods like that!"

Draco was infuriated. "Why you!-" Draco pulled out his wand. That's when Hagrid appeared.

"Blimey," said the giant. "What going on here?"

Draco told him that Sirena had slapped him. "Well, Draco I agree she shouldn't have done so but-" he said and he took Draco's wand. "You should never threaten another student. I'm sorry, but I am afraid I am going to have to give you both detention."

"What?" said both. Siren couldn't believe she had to spend another detention with him. It was obvious Draco felt the same way. The rest of the class period passed quickly even though Sirena and Draco where staring holes into each other. Sirena was glad the next class was a double with Ravenclaw.

During Divination class, Andrusa sat across the room with a boy whom Sirena didn't know. She often caught herself staring at him during class. Of course she found The Russian to be very attractive but it wasn't anything big.

"Ms. Perkins, " said Professor Trelawney." Look into the crystal, if you please, and tell us what you see." Sirena did what she had learned in the past few weeks. She tried to channel the spirits and focused on the crystal. Sirena could see herself and the other students in what seemed to be the next school year. There was a battle, and many deaths. There was a man who was unlike any other. His skin was ghostly white and he reminded her greatly of a snake.

Sirena came back to reality and everyone was staring. "What is it dear? What do you see?" Trelawney asked. Sirena was terrified of what she had just seen. She couldn't speak. Without a word she gathered her things and quickly left.

Sirena pressed herself against the corridor wall, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. "Sirena?" a voice called from her right. "Are you okay?" it was Andrusa. Embarrassed by her tears, Sirena whipped them away and sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Don't worry about it."

"You don't look fine," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, you look terrible." Sirena grimaced and turned her head away. Andrusa placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He studied her face intently. Sirena was nervous. He made her nervous. He move a strand of red hair out of her beautiful face and cupped the side of her face. "Much better."

To Sirena, his accent was mesmerizing. A smile formed upon his lips. "Do you think you can sit through class?" Sirena shook her head.

"No, I'd rather not go back today." He removed his hand form her face and backed away.

"I'll walk you to the infirmary." Andrusa held out his hand offering for her to take it. "If you want."

The two descended down the spiral stairs. "So where are you from?" asked Andrusa.

"Well, I was born here, but my family moved back to my mother's home country," she said and to took a breath. " back to France." Andrusa nodded to show he was listening. "And instead of going here I went to Beauxbatons. Mom wanted me to have the same school experience she had." Andrusa was silent

"But I wasn't exactly like the rest of them," said Sirena. Andrusa snickered.

"What's so funny?" blushed Sirena.

Andrusa smiled. "Have you seen yourself?" he said as he looked at her. "Just one look at you and you can tell you came from the pretty girl school." Andrusa meant it as a complement, but Sirena didn't quite understand.

"Pretty girl?" Siren knew most of the girls from her old school where only considered a pretty face. That's what she thought Andrusa was thinking. "I think I can get to nurse myself now." She said and picked up her pace. Andrusa slowed to a stop and stood in confusion behind her.

Sirena sat on a bed in the Infirmary. She kept thinking about the man she saw. Sirena knew about lord Voldemort's return, but never knew what he looked like. It was a strong possibility it was him. Sirena's mind wandered to the match this afternoon.

Sirena slept right through lunch. When she woke up Study hall was halfway over and she was in no mood to deal with Draco Malfoy. As she entered the library, she noticed no one even looked up as she entered. Draco wasn't there so she figured he was in the great hall.

Standing in the restricted section of the library, Sirena pulled a book about a few spells she was having a little trouble with.

"I heard about your little panic attack in Divination."

Sirena looked to her right and saw her worst nightmare. Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Draco?" Sirena asked.

"To remind you," he said propping on the shelf. "That you should respect your fellow classmate."

"Tch, says the man who pulls out his wand, because he felt threatened by a girl." Sirena refocused on her book.

"Why is it you're always reading?" he asked.

"Because, I enjoy it." Sirena was being blunt on purpose. Draco really got under her skin.

Draco started hovering over her shoulder. "Oh that's a tricky spell. How are you doing it Exactly?" Sirena made the movement very awkwardly in the air and muttered the words. "well your pronouncing the correctly but the movement, is off."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "Funny this morning you try to curse me, and now you trying to help me? Bloody hell your mood swings like a pendulum."

"Look do you want help or not?" asked Draco.

Sirena shrugged. "Did I ask for it?" she said giving a look of discomfort.

Draco sighed. "Just let me show you." Draco positioned himself behind her and slid his hand down Sirena's arm. "You need to be swifter in your movement." He slowly guided her arm in the correct way and repeated the action a few times.

"There you are Sir-" Su stopped in midsentence when she saw Draco. He stepped away from Sirena as if nothing happened. And Sirena was blushing lightly

"Sirena, can I talked to you?" Sirena placed the book back on the shelf and followed her friends to and empty isle, leaving Draco alone. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," said Sirena as she folded her arms across her chest. "He was showing me how to correctly cast this spell I have been having problems with."

"So, no romantic connection?" Su asked.

Sirena laughed quietly. "Actually, I can't stand him."

Su let out a sigh of relief. "Uhm Sirena, I don't think I mentioned this but I kind of have a crush on him and-"

"Don't worry he is all yours." She said with a laugh.

Su smiled. "Thanks, Sirena." Sirena returned to the isle where she left Draco. He was gone. The rest of the hour passed and it was time to get ready for the match.

Most of Sirena's friends played on the house team so she was on her own to make it to the stands. The game began and Su, who played one of the beaters, waved as she flew by the Gryffindor section. She was followed by Malfoy, the seeker.

The Ravenclaw team entered the field and Andrusa was also a beater. He seemed to have too much fun in the game. The match carried on and both teams were getting restless. This was the most focused Sirena had seen him, but Andrusa was a constant distraction with his yelling.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" he yelled across the pace between them. "Can't catch a simple snitch?"

Anger burned within Draco's eyes and Sirena Couldn't help but smile. She may not have any good feeling towards Draco, but she did like Andrusa a little. The score was Ravenclaw: 27 and Slytherin: 30.

It was a fair game until Su fell from the air. Silence fell upon the students. Sirena hurried to the field to help her friend. Su was in tears.

"Ugh my fucking arm!" Both team's players where surrounding her and Andrusa had the worst look of terror upon his face. "Andrusa, you Fucking mud blood! Ugh-" Su clenched her arm. Professor Snape and the head of Ravenclaw approached.

"Looks like you can't handle a bludger, Mirakov," said Draco

"Look, let me try to fix it." Andrusa pulled out his wand

"Don't Fucking touch me you bastard!" siren knelt next to her best friends side.

"Su, are you okay?"

"NO! My freaking arm is broken thanks to Captain Dumbass over here!"

Andrusa looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Sirena, I didn't see her! Let me heal it!"

Su groaned. "Sirena, please tell me you aren't associating yourself with this trash." Sirena rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Su's shoulder.

"Fix what you broke," said Sirena.

Andrusa waved his wand over Su's arm and muttered a spell Sirena had never heard of. Su moved her arm without pain got up. It was obvious she was hated his help. "Slytherin's don't say thank you."

Andrusa smiled with a sense of a big ego. "You just did." Su's face turned red and she stormed off.

After the ordeal at the match Sirena went back to the common room to do her homework. If detention was homework then she wouldn't have to do it and she would be able to leave. After dinner she entered the dungeons again and prepare for the next few miserable hours.

The two students sat in silence. Hagrid hadn't even shown up yet. Thirty minutes had passed since they had been sitting there. "You know he never comes to his detentions," said Draco finally and leaned back in his chair. "Not to mention, he forgets to tell teachers to cover for him."

Sirena laid her head on the desk and took in a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry about calling you an Idiot." Sirena knew one of them had to make a truce. Draco raised an eyebrow and was lost for words. "We just need to get along. It will make life better for the both of us," said Sirena.

"Su wants us to get along," said Sirena as she sat up. "By the way," she said as she stood. "I think she has a little thing for you," she said as she approached the shelf across the room.

Draco smiled. "I noticed. I've heard Asian girls are a good shag." Sirena gritted her teeth. He hated hearing him talk about her like that. "But we are just friends," he said simply.

Sirena turned to face his with a look of sadness. "Then you should tell her that. Don't lead her on."

Draco stood and approached the girl. He placed a hand upon the shelf beside her face. "what is it to you, if I do?" he asked bringing his face inches from hers.

She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing," she said as she took in another breath. "It will just prove your Idiocy."

Draco smiled. This smile was different. It wasn't cocky, devilish or even creepy. This was playful smile. To Sirena, it was a cute smile. Sirena knew she was blushing. She couldn't deny Draco was good looking guy, but she couldn't stand him. Slowly the blonde haired boy began closing the space between them. As his face drew near, Sirena's heart began beating faster and faster. Draco's lips were centimeters from hers.

"I have to go," said Sirena. She escaped his trap and left the dungeons.

The next day was the first game for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. As everyone made their way to the stands, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"There will be no match today! One of Gryffindor players has had a serious injury," she said.

Sirena walk up the the house head. "Excuse me, Professor, what happened.

"Oh, Perkins, Miss Crawford has broken her leg. She can't play! I have to find someone to fill in for her."

"Sirena will do it!" said a voice with a familiar Asian accent. Su appeared by Sirena's side. McGonagall turned and studied the red head.

"Do you know the game, child?"

Sirena nodded. "I have gone to a few matches."

Professor McGonagall smiled excitedly. "Then by all means child come along!" she said and started walking towards the field. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter where talking amongst themselves. "Weasley! Potter!" as they approached them the two team mates seemed to be a little jumpy. "I have found a replacement for Miranda Crawford."

Both Ginny and Harry stared at the girl in confusion. "Are you serious professor?" asked Harry

Ginny nodded. "How do we know she's any good?"

"That is precisely why I brought her to you two, test her speed and agility for a chaser." The professor waited a few minutes. When an awkward silence fell upon the group she smiled again. "Well, I will leave you children to it then." And like that the professor was gone.

The two captains looked at each other and had the same though.

Harry reached out his hand to Siren. "Harry Potter, It's a pleasure to meet you." Sirena smiled and shook the boy of legends hand.

"Sirena," she said and released his hand.

"Well, first is the flying test," said Harry.

"You can use my broom," said Ginny.

Sirena grimaced. "Might I use my own? I have to have a special one." The two looked at each other again then nodded in agreement towards Sirena. Sirena lifted her fingers to her lips and whistled. A few seconds later Sirena's broom was hovering beside her.

The look of surprise spread across the faces of the two captains. "Uh-Brilliant," said Harry.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

Sirena turned to the side an positioned the broom. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

Sirena arched her brow. "What to you mean?"

"You need one leg on each side."

"Oh!" Sirena laughed. "No I ride a little differently than others do. I think 'Side sattle' is what the muggles would call it."

"Sirena," said Harry. "that's no safe you would fall off if you turned wrong or flew upside down." Sirena shook her head and giggled lightly at their concern.

"That what this is for," she said pointing to the foot rest extending from the broom. The two oddly shaped bars formed a 'U' shape. "I just have to hook my feet like this," she said as she placed both fee in the opening. "Gravity does the rest."

Harry seemed to be in deep thought. He shook his head as if he was bringing himself back to reality. "Alright, have a go," he said with a smile.

Sirena swiftly lifted off the ground and within seconds she was gone. She was gracefully riding the air above the Quidditch field. Sirena wasn't one to show off but this was to impress the captains and also to put faith in her that she knew what she was doing.

"She's bloody brilliant," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I guess we shouldn't have doubted her."

Sirena flew around the field a few times more before getting bored. On her broom she continued around the castle. Sirena love to fly. She always had time to think without anything bothering her. In fact she was in such deep thought she didn't even notice how close she was to the practicing Ravenclaws.

"Look out!-" called a voice from behind her.

Sirena snapped back into reality and turned her head to see Andrusa hurdling towards her with a beaters bat in hand. "Duck!" he yelled. Sirena did as quickly as possible and Andrusa hot the bludger away, sending it to the other beater.

"Sirena, Are you okay?" asked the Russian.

Sirena nodded. "yeah I'm fine."

Andrusa studied Siren for a moment. He had seen her flying around before and was very impressed by her manner. The two sat in silence, hovering over the landscape.

"Look," said Andrusa as he nervously placed a hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean you were just a pretty face."

Sirena listened to the boy in astonishment. "I-its fine." Sirena had a hard time wrapping her head around the thought of a boy thinking she was pretty. "Really," she added.

Andrusa gave a boyish smile. "Good. Uh and I was kind of wandering if-" she could tell he was getting a little nervous again. "I was wondering if you'd want to grab one of those Butterbeers at 'The Three Broomsticks' tomorrow when we take the trip to Hogsmead?"

Sirena smiled devilishly. "I think it's the least you could do after causing so much emotional distress," she teased.

A happy smiled stretched across Andrusa's face. "Great!"

"Hey, Andrusa! Come on we've got practice! You can talk to your Hot friend later!" yelled one of the players from a distance.

""Right!" he yelled back. " I…Guess I see you there. Catch you later, Sirena!" and with that the boy was going leaving a very happy Sirena behind.


	3. Hogsmead and Intrigues

The smell of Autumn filled the rooms of Gryffindor tower as the students started to wake. The early morning sun crept into the windows of the girls' dorm. Sirena awoke with a smile on her face. She was excited to spend the day with Andrusa in Hogsmead village.

After breakfast the students gathered in the courtyard waiting to leave for Hogsmead. The trip was short. Once the students arrived at the village they dispersed into the shops and pub. Sirena looked for Su but didn't find her. Alone, Siren entered the Three Broomsticks and took a table near the window.

Minutes later Andrusa came in with a few other Ravenclaws. He spotted Sirena and waved. "Sirena," he said as he approached her. "beat me here I see." Sirena laughed and nodded. She was excited to have a new friend.

The two students ordered a few butterbeers and waited patiently and talked about the weather until their order came. "Mmm. Not much of this a Beauxbatons. Its amazing."

Andrusa smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm still sorry about that," he said with a laughed. "I was trying to ease you up a bit. I remember when I transferred here from Durmstrang."

Sirena raised an eyebrow. "You went to Durmstrang? Huh. Why'd you leave?" she asked taking another sip of butterbeer.

"Well, my mother wanted out of Russia after my father died."

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, he died in battle. He was a soldier." He took a deep breath. "Mom still beats herself up over it." Andrusa was staring at the butter beer in front of him before he chugged it. He raised his hand motioning for another one.

Sirena was confused. "But it wasn't her fault."

Andrusa smirked. "It's uh...not his death she blames herself for. It's his life."

"Huh?" Sirena asked.

Andrusa paused. Sirena could tell he was debating with himself to tell her or not. "She think he died un happy." Sirena's face fell.

"Andrusa," she said as she leaned forward intending for him to look at her. "You, don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I know," he said as his other butterbeer came. "But it's part of the story. Just don't think odd of my family." He said as she drank half the butterbeer with in a five second period. "She used a love potion instead of letting him lover her on his own. Sure he cared about her but my mother was a very jealous woman."

Andrusa pulled out his wallet and pulled out an old family photo. Andrusa looked to be about thirteen. Sirena took the photo and smiled at the sight. Andrusa was a spitting image of his father. "I can see why your mom would be a little jealous."

A cocky smirk formed upon his lips. It reminded Sirena of Draco. She hated it. But on Andrusa it was different. On him the smile seemed natural not pushed from a big ego. "Well, I do take after my father."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding." He said as he finished off the second butterbeer.

The table they were sitting at was positioned oddly. The chair where Sirena sat was the only one next to the window. The other side had no view of the outside. To Su it looked as if Sirena was sitting by herself. Su smiled brightly as she spotted Sirena in the window. Within seconds she had entered the pub.

"Sirena, Sirena!" she said and plopped into the chair next t to her. "Quest what Millicent Bullstrode told me!"

Sirena looked back and forth between the two people for a few seconds before answering. "What?"

"That Draco Malfoy is planning on asking me to the winter ball!" Su squealed. For some odd reason, Sirena Felt hurt as if he only wants to ask Su to get under skin.

"That's great, Su." She took a large gulp of butterbeer as if it would make the problem disappear. "You remember Andrusa," she said as she chugged the last of her butterbeer.

Su made a face of disgust. "Whats he doing here?" she grimaced.

"I 'was' having a conversation with a friend until the Koreans invaded."

Su rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mirakov."

He snickered to himself as he sat back in his chair.

An awkward silence fell upon them before a tap at the window made a devious looking Malfoy known. He motioned for Su to come out side. A huge smiled crept upon her face as she stood. "Sirena, I'll catch you later." Before walking away her and Andrusa exchanged glares.

"Why the hell does she hate me?" he asked.

Sirena shrugged. "I don't know. Not everyone is kind to the person who breaks their arm," she laughed.

"Well, they should! It's hard being a clumsy Jerk."

Sirena shook her head.

After a few more rounds the two left the pub and it had gotten a bit colder since the morning.

Sirena stops halfway through the door. "Andrusa, what day is it?"

Andrusa thought for a short moment. "October, 14th I believe."

Sirena's mouth dropped open. "butternuts!"

Andrusa raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Sirena laughed. "Its just something I say. Anyway, Su's birthday is the 5th of november and I haven't gotten her anything."

Andrusa shrugged." You still have a few weeks."

"Yeah, but this is the only time we will be here between now and then. Do you mind if we stop by Honeydukes?"

The Russian boy smiled. "Not at all."

The students walked to the sweet shop and browsed around a bit. Sirena picked up a chocolate frog for herself and one for Su. She also picked up a jar of Su's favorite butterscotch candy and a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. After shopping in that store Sirena and Andrusa take a sea at a nearby bench and share a box of Bertie Bot's.

"So," Andrusa began as he put a lemon flavored bean into his mouth. "what did she get you for your birthday?"

Sirena shrugged. "I will find out tommoro."

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" Sirena nodded.

"Hmmm," said the Ravenclaw. He placed another bean in his mouth and spit it right back out. "Eyugh!" he made a disgusted face and laughed. "Vomit."

Sirena laughed so hard she was crying. "Your face was priceless!"

Andrusa grinned, pleased he had made her laughed. "I like it."

Sirena slowly stopped laughing. "Like what?" she asked as she whipped away a tear that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Your laugh," he said with a soft smile. Sirena smiled lightly and a silence fell upon them.

A few feet away a couple of Slytherins were standing around looking up to no good. "You know how much they hate mud bloods right?" he asked. She nodded. "Watch this." Andrusa stood and crept over behind them. Without a moment's notice he jerked his hands forwards startling the two students as he yelled "Tag!"

The two Slytherins fell face forward into the dirt and quickly rolled over to see who it was. "You filthy Mud blood!"

Andrusa laughed. "Correction, you're the one in the dirt 'filthy purebloods'," he said sounding very pleased with himself.

The students stood and dusted themselves off. "My Father will hear about this, Mirakov."

Sirena couldn't stop laughing. Just the look on their face would make anyone die from laughter.

"Sirena!" Su yelled. Sirena stopped laughing immediately.

Andrusa laughed to himself as he walked by Sirena. "See you at school," He said and left.

Sirena spent the rest of the day with Su and listened to her tell all about how Draco asked her to the ball. Sirena was happy for her but there was something about this she did not like.

The next day, Sirena woke up in a good mood. It was her sixteenth birthday. It was also Saterday and that meant she had no classes today. At breakfast Sirena had a plate full of fruit and bread. Most of the students were still asleep so Sirena sat alone at the table.

Slowly more and more students enter the great hall. Mostly Ravenclaws. Even Andrusa was up early and he didn't look happy about it. His hair was messier than normal and his eyes where squinted as if he had just woken up. But quickly brightened up when he saw Sirena. The Russian boy waved at his new friend and greeted her good morning. She returned it with a bow of her head and continued eating breakfast.

A few minutes later Ginny Weasley entered the Great hall and took a seat next to Sirena. "good morning, Birthday Girl," said Ginny. Sirena laughed.

"Good morning." Moments passed and then the owls came a d delivered the students letters. One owl was carrying a few packages. They were Sirena's.

One was from her father. Sirena opened the box and saw that her father a had sent her a dress and letter that explain that her mother had picked it out and that he hoped she would have fun and that he loved her. The dress was floor length and a metallic emerald green with white rind stone jewels on the straps. The garment itself resembled Grecian design. "Way to go, Mum," she said to herself.

She opened the next one from an anonymous sender. The box was small and she guessed it was jewelry. A pair of silver studs sat in the box in her hand. They simple just the way she liked them.

Sirena looked around the room and made eye contact with Andrusa. She lifted the box for him to see and she pointed at it and mouthed. 'Did you send this?'

A very proud Andrusa nodded and she mouthed 'thank you'. He returned it with a whispered 'Your welcome.

Sirena took the earrings out of the box and placed them in her ears. Some of the Hufflepuff were up now and entering the hall: including Jeremy Perkins. However Sirena and Ginny were gushing over the dress so, she didn't even notice her brother enter.

Jeremy placed his hands over his sisters eyes and smiled when she turned in surprise.

"Jeremy!" she said as she hugged her older Brother.

"Hey," he said a little put back by the sudden hug. "Happy Birthday, Sirena," he said hugging her back. Once she released him from the hug he handed her a rectangular box. "Open it."

Sirena's smiled grew as she untied the bow. It was a bracelet. It was a simple silver chain with a Crecent moon charm hanging from one of the links.

"Jeremy it's beautiful! Oh you're the best brother ever!" she said giving him another hug. Afterwards she placed the gift on her wrist and smiled as the charm dangled by her hand.

"I have missed you so much! We never get to see each other here," she said.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes well that what sucks about being in different houses, Sirena." She lightly punched his arm. A few moment later professor Trelawney entered the hall and scanned the room before her gaze fell upon Sirena.

"Ms. Perkins!" she exclaimed. The odd teacher approached the students awkwardly and spoke. "Ms. Perkins I was wondering if you could come with me to my office. I have an experiment I would like to try."

Sirena was a little skeptical. "Uh Sure, Professor," she said as she turned to collect her gifts.

"I'll get them for you," said Ginny." Sirena smiled in thanks and followed Professor Trelawney.

When they reached her office, Professor Trelawney closed the door and took a seat at one of the divination tables. "So, what kind experiment is this, Professor?" Sirena asked.

"Well, my dear, I believe you have the power of the oracle."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that this is your calling." She pulled out one of her crystal balls and looked up at Sirena. "Come and sit, Child." Professor Trelawney motioned for her to sit on the opposite side of her. Sirena did as she was told and waited further instruction. "Now you seem to be having these sort of panic attacks in class. Proof you are meant for this. However you also have had to spend a night or two in the infirmary because of what you've been seeing. This is also a heavy sign of the oracle."

"Professor," Sirena began. "These things I am seeing," she said and took a deep breath. "they cant come true, can they?"

Trelawney shrugged. "Well, my dear that all depends on how things work out. Mere fortune telling is based on the actions that are carried out and not the ones only thought about." To Sirena, only half of that made sense. "Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath." Sirena did as she was told. "Focus on your spiritual energy."

Sirena opened her eyes and gazed into the crystal. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then, suddenly she saw the astronomy tower and there was hound boy about Sirena's age, standing with his wand ready. She couldn't make out who he was or what he looked like. He was with and elderly man with long gray hair, but like the boy, she couldn't tell who it was.

Just then another man appeared. He was too old to be her age but to hound to be an old man. Just like the others she could not see faces. The middle aged man, she could tell had long black hair and was raising his wand. He muttered 'Avada kadavera' and the old man was cast off the tower and plummeted below.

When Sirena came to her senses, she could feel a warm liquid running over her lips. Blood oozed from her nose and Sirena gated the sight and very idea if blood.

"Professor," she said with a strain in her voice. A look of terror and confusion crossed Trelawney's face as she tried to contain composure. It took a few seconds but professor Trelawney finally spoke.

"To the infirmary. Now."

Sirena stood but instantly collapsed due to her physical and mental state.

Hours passed and a dream began to form with in Surena's head. All the visions she has had such the fishy crystal reading she had done, were now intertwining and becoming one. However, they were jumbled and out of order pieces were added in between visions. It was organized chaos.

She awoke with a jump, sitting up quickly before groaning at the head ache. As always, Su was by her side. Jeremy was ever there this time, waiting patiently until his sister woke up.

"Merlin," said Jeremy. "Are you okay, Sirena?" he placed a worried hand on the side of her face.

"Yeah," she said as she rubbed the side of her head. " I was doing and experiment with Professor Trelawney. It was about my panic attacks and what I had seen."

"What did you see?" asked Dumbledore. Sirena hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Well," she began. Siren didn't exactly know where to start. She guessed she should just start at the beginning. She told them all the visions shed had this year is far. Professor Dumbledore remains calm and emotionless during her while explanation. ", and every time I have one this happens and I end up here."

"Interesting," he said at last. "Cybil," Dumbledore said as he turned towards her. " it seems Ms. Perkins has a rare gift. You should be proud."

Silence fell after professor Trelawney agreed with a simple 'Yes , Sir.'

"Well, I believe it is time to give the young ones time to chat before visiting hours are over. Come along!" just like that Dumbledore was gone and only Su and Jeremy remained by her side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sirena's brother.

She nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just exhausted," she said.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" asked Su.

She shook her head slowly. "No," she said as she took in another deep breath. "I just need some rest."

Jeremy smiled down at his sister and nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Su exclaimed. "I almost forgot! You birthday present," she said as she pulled out a small hand sized drawstring bag. Sirena opened the bag and a turquoise bracelet.

"I love it, " she said and slipped it on her wrist.

"Alright, we will let you rest now." Jeremy stood and fixed the area he was sitting and smiled once again. " You know you should keep Professor Dumbledore in the loop of your visions," he said. Sirena didn't answer her brother. She was far too tired.

"Just rest," he added before backing away from her bedside. "Su, would you care to walk an old honey badger to dinner?"

Su laughed and playfully hit Jeremy's shoulder. "You're only a year older, you badger!"

Both students laughed and left the infirmary. Sirena watched them leave and wondered why they didn't date. She knew Jeremy had a feelings for Su that were more than friendly. Plus Jeremy wasnt the type to come forward with his feelings. Unfortunately, Su was too hung up over Draco to notice Sirena's brother.

Sirena laid there in silence for a few minutes before she heard someone enter the hospital wing. It was Draco. Sirena groaned quietly to herself and quickly rolled over. She curled into a ball a dreaded him making any contact with her.

But nothing happened. Minutes passed and Draco seemed to be talking to himself. Tilting her head slightly, she tried to make out what he was saying. But he wasn't alone. He was with the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape.

"Do you have it?" asked Snape.

"Of course I do," hissed Draco. " Are you sure it doesn't need to be something metal or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape said as he closed in the space between them to whisper quieter. "An apple if good enough for a first test. Then perhaps you can use a living specimen." luckily Sirena could still hear some of what they said until she no led something off her bedside table. Snape silenced Draco and approach Sirena's bed.

Before she was in his sight she leaped off of her bed and hid underneath it.

Snape scanned the area and saw nothing then glanced at the bed. He crouched and began lifting the blanket concealing Sirena from being seen. Sirena's heart was pounding in fear.

"Professor?" asked Draco. "Is everything alright?"

Snape stopped mid motion and stood. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps it time you go back to your common room."

Their voices were mere whispers but she heard something about the room of requirement. When they left her curiosity was left in satisfied. Sirena shook the thought from her mind and went back to bed sleep.


	4. Dance with the Devil

Note: this was typed on an iPod touch so. Forgive me if I don't catch autocorrect... .

Several weeks passed as did Su's birthday. It was the beginning of December and there had been no more experiments with divination so, that Sirena could focus on the final exams that were coming upon the next few days. She was determined to pass. If they didn't pass their exams, they weren't allowed to attend the Winter Ball. Andrusa, however, was going to take some convincing.

She and Andrusa had become the best of friends and studied together at all the group study halls. She spent as much time with him as much as she did with Su.

They both sat in the great hall and most of the time same year students could sit with each other during their lunch hour.

"Andrusa, will you please stop gorging yourself and pay attention?" Sirena sighed from across the table.

"You study too hard. Are you sure you weren't put in Ravenclaw?" he teased.

"Oh? Then why are you in it?"

Andrusa faked a dramatic hurt face. Sirena snickered trying not to laugh.

"Okay the first wizard to train a Chinese fireball was?"

"Gandalf the grey," he said sarcastically with a mouth full of sweets. Andrusa was almost never serious. She could understand how Luna could easily be annoyed with it but most of the time he was very funny. Sirena also wondered how he stayed so thin but assumed he did so by playing Quidditch all the time.

Sirena shook her head. "Sorry there, Frodo. Wrong answer," she said.

"When in doubt always guess Merlin," said a voice behind Sirena. Jeremy sat beside her and smiled happily at her. "It almost always works. Jeremy Perkins," he said extending his hand towards Andrusa.

Andrusa laughed slightly and shook his hand. "Andrusa Mirakov."

"So, how is the patient doing?" asked Jeremy.

Sirena shrugged. "As well as I should be."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "So, you guys need any help?" he asked

Sirena shrugged. "Only if you know how to make an ADD Ravenclaw focus and stop eating."

Jeremy looked at the Russian who was munching on chocolate .

Andrusa finished the bar and looked at his hands. "Oh crap, there's chocolate all over me." His fingers were covered in the delicious treat, so he licked his fingers clean of the chocolate.

The siblings looked at each other and smiled before bursting into laughter.

"What?" he said almost as if he was embarrassed.

"I think you should have been put in Hufflepuff," laughed Jeremy.

Andrusa's smile faded as he stared at the table. Sirena could tell something was up. "Um, Jeremy, you should go see if Su needs help, "said Sirena.

Jeremey could tell in her voice she wanted him to leave. "Right," he said as he pushed up from the table. "It was nice meeting you, Andrusa."

Andrusa nodded with a slight smile. "You too, Jeremy."

When Jeremy sat at the Slytherin table next to Su, a silence fell upon the two.

"Look, he didn't mean anything by it, Andrusa," said Sirena.

"I know but he is not the first to say so," he said and sighed in frustration. "It gets old after a while." he took a gulp of pumpkin juice and set the cup in front of him when he was finished. "Especially when you're the dumbest of the most intellectual house," he sadly.

"Well that sentence sure sounded intelligent," said Sirena with a smile.

"Besides, you should study harder." Sirena meant to the comment to be helpful and optimistic, but Andrusa took it another way.

"Tch," he snickered. "You're just like Luna." with raver in his face, Andrusa stood abruptly from the table and stormed off.

Sirena sat there and watched the Russian boy exit the great hall. She herself was offended. The thought of being compared to someone, especially his ex-girlfriend, made her angry.

When lunch was over it was time for class with the Slytherins. Fortunately, today's lineup was potions so the class would be bearable. Sirena took her seat in her usual spot and waited for Professor Snape.

Sirena pulled out her potion book and flipped through the pages. She often thought of working with Aurors at the Ministry. Sirena skimmed the pages and guessed they would be brewing a higher level sleeping drought by the looks of the ingredients in the chapter supply list.

Snape entered the dungeon room angrier than ever. "There will be a few changes going on here," he said and turned to face the class just before he finished speaking. "There will assigned seating for a select few of you."

The class groaned. "Ms. Bullstrode, will you please move to the front of the class ," he said.

The girl moved to the front and Sirena nudged Emma, her potion mate who was also in Gryffindor. "What's the matter with him?" Emma's brother was in Slytherin and Sirena was sure she would know.

"Michael said someone put a strange concoction in his morning pumpkin juice," said Emma. "See how he twitching?" the girls tried hard to hold in the laugher.

Across the room, Sirena saw Draco and his friends laughing about something and were also trying to keep quiet."Mr. Malfoy if you please take a row back." after Draco was moved, Snape continued moving the others until Draco was left sitting alone.

Sirena kind of liked he was isolated. A faint smile formed on her lips and she glanced back at her book. "Ms. Perkins," said Snape. "Would you please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy?"

Sirena's heart sank. "Sir?"

"Are you deaf?" he said scowling. "Next to Malfoy," he said leaning towards her menacingly. "Now."

Sirena gritted her teeth and took her new seat next to the blonde boy. Never once did she look at her partner. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe she was now partners with Draco Malfoy.

At dinner Ginny was shocked to hear what happened. "No way," she said propping up on her wrist. "Draco?" Sirena nodded and took a bite of her chicken and peas.

"I think he knows we hate each other and want to punish us both."

Ginny looked at Sirena in confusion. "That's weird, he loves more brutal punishment, " she said.

Seamus Finnigan laughed and nudged Ginny. "Looks like professor Snape's getting old and can't handle it." the three laughed.

Sirena could feel a pair of eyes. No, more than one, she could feel two. She glanced behind her at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at her. Su was talking to him and was convinced he was listening.

Sirena quickly faced forward and saw the Ravenclaw table. Andrusa tried to pull it off as if hadn't been. She rolled her eyes and stabbed at the meat on her plate.

The day of exams finally came. Sirena knew she was prepared. Andrusa hadn't been distracting her all week so she could focus on what she had to do. The week passed quickly, until the day of Magic History came.

Sirena sulked as she approached the dreaded class. Everyone wished her luck as they often did, but she had a bad feeling about this test.

The hall was filled by a sea of students. Then she saw the Ravenclaws. Andrusa and Luna sat at window opening and seemed to be laughing in a playful manner. Sirena's eyes wandered to the massive old book in Luna's lap. She studied the two a moment longer and noticed it was pretty useless considering they hadn't even looked at it.

Ginny appeared next to Sirena. "Looks like those two will be back together soon."

Sirena face began to flush. "I guess so." Before anyone could notice her irritation she hurried to her class and studied the remaining time left before class.

The test was easier that she thought. In fact all the test were surprisingly easy for her. When the grades were posted outside the classrooms the next day, Sirena anxiously looked for her name and then Andrusa's. Sirenas scores were between 80-98 so her average was passing. Andrusa on the other hand, passed all but one. His scores were lower than Sirena's accept in Herbology. But his score in magical history was low enough to destroy his grade. She wouldn't be seeing him at the ball.

A week had passed and Sirena and Andrusa still hadn't spoken to each other. During their joined study halls she always saw him with Luna. So she ignored them. Even the study halls with slytherin were better than watching them.

Sirena was glad today was with the Slytherins. Even more good news was that Draco seemed to be taking a personal day which meant she got Su all to herself.

"Ugh, I feel like freaking crap," said Su.

Sirena laughed lightly. "Don't you think you should take a trip to the infirmary then?" asked Sirena

Su snickered. "And let them make me stay home from the ball? Hell no."

Sirena smiled. "If you say so."

Silence resumed for a short moment. Sirena looked back at her photo album her mother sent her. In her letter she had explained how she and Sirena's father had taken a trip to Greece while she was in school. Her parents traveled a lot. It was one of her mother's favorite things to do.

Su studied the pictures, fantasizing about going places like that. "Oh, that's so unfair," she said. " I would kill to go to a place like this." Su said pointing to a picture of Paris.

"So I noticed you quit hanging out with that mud-blood."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it, Su ."

"Well, all I can say is that I am glad that's over with and things can get back to the way they should be," said Su.

"Yeah I guess," she said. Once study hall was over the girls started towards the Quidditch field for Sirena's practice. "You know you did really well in the game last week," Su said. "But I can't promise that slytherin will be so easy,"Su teased.

Sirena smiled and rolled her eyes. The girls reached the field. Su took her seat in the stands as Sirena changed.

Sirena hovered on her broom ready to a pass. Ginny urged her to go down field and she did. As she flew by she noticed Su wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was keeping her company.

Sirena took one look at him an sharp pains on her temples started aching. It was the astronomy tower again a hand was raising his/hers wand.

"Sirena!" yelled Harry.

She was heading straight for the stands. With a swift tilt to the right Sirena missed it. Harry motioned for her to ground.

"Blimey, Sirena what happened. "

"Sorry, Harry," she said and rubbed her head.

"Those visions again huh?"

Sirena nodded.

"Go get your nose check out and call it a day." Harry grabbed her broom in a polite gesture. "Ginny will put it in the common room when we are done okay?"

Sirena nodded again thanked him.

It wasn't long until Su and her friend were by her side. "Sirena what was that? Are you suicidal?"

"No it- Su are you okay you look green?"

Su chuckled " Of course I'm green I'm Slytherin!"

Sirena shook her head. " No, I mean your really green," she placed her hand on Su's forehead and Su was starting to feel the sickness by the reaction to Sirena's touch. "You feel like you on fire! We're taking you to the nurse. Now" when Sirena removed her hand from her friends face Su merely collapsed. Thankfully Draco caught her. "I've got her. He said and picked her and started to carry her to the infirmary. "You too Perkins what with that nose of yours."

Looks like Ms. Lyu will not be attending the ball tomorrow," said the nurse.

"Ugh, I hate you guys," Su groaned.

Sirena smiled. "You'll thank us later."

"Now as for you Ms. Perkins- ugh oh dear!" another student with the same thing Su has walked into the infirmary puking into a bucket. "Draco you can handle a bloody nose," she said handing him a small towel. ". Would you?"

Draco took the towel in hand and smirked. "Of course, lie down Perkins," he said with a menacing look in his eye.

"Would it kill you to say please?" was her only reply. Sirena laid on the hospital bed while Draco sat next to her and dipped the cloth into a bowl of water. "Hold this," he put the towel in her hand and propped her head up. Sirena held the cloth to her nose while the blonde boy stared down at her. She wondered if she was blushing.

"Thanks, for helping with Su."

"You're welcome ," he said.

When the awkward silence persisted she felt it best to leave. "well I better be going," she said and got up quickly. The after effect hit her when she was half way around the bed. Before she knew it Draco had his arms wrapped around her catching her from falling. Now she knew she was blushing. " Thanks, again." she was half way outside the door when he called after her. Once he caught up with her he pulled her aside and took a deep breath. "Are you going to the winter ball with Andrusa?"

The thought of Andrusa made her a little sad. She wasn't mad anymore and did want to go as friends. "No, he didn't pass one exam. "

Draco laughed. "I'm surprised he passed even one!" Sirena's eyes narrowed. "because he'd rather get a bad grade than cheat, unlike some people," she said coldly.

"Ouch," he said and leaned against the wall. Sirena stared to walk off. "Look I'm sorry, we just don't get along," he said. "So who are you going with then?"

"Well, as it turns out no one has asked me," she said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Care to do me a favor then?"

Sirena sighed "What?"

"Wear something pretty," he said with a wink and walked away.

Sirena stood there for a moment in utter confusion. Did Draco Malfoy just ask a Gryffindor to a public affair? Sirena walked the great hall in silence pondering in the matter.

Jeremy waved to his sister and motioned for her to sit with him. "So, how's my baby sister?"

She shrugged. "Fine, had a stupid nose bleed. Jeremy who are you taking to the ball?"

He smiled. "I'm glad you asked! Where's Su?"

She felt so bad for her brother sometimes. "She's got some weird bug going around so she can't go. Sorry, Jere." he seemed worried then refocused. "So, who is the lucky chap your taking?"

"Uh, it's a surprise." her brother would flip if he knew.

Worry came over his face again when slithering house came in to the great hall. "She's in the infirmary, Jeremy."

He smiled. " Thanks, Sirena." within scores Jeremy was on his way to see Su.

Sirena saw Andrusa sitting alone this time and she decided enough was enough.

"Andrusa?"

He looked up at her with a mouth full of food. He hurried to swallow. "Sirena? Hi. What are-"

"I'm sorry I got on to you about studying it want my place. Can you forgive me?"

The Russian started to laugh. "Ahaha! Sirena I'm not mad!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"Nyet! Sirena I was taking your advice. I mean yeah I was a little mad but I was fine an hour later."

"Oh," she said feeling embarrassed.

"And I didn't want to bother you with helping me, so I asked Luna."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Well you think your girlfriend will care if I talk to you again then?"

A playful smirked formed on his lips. "You need to ask yourself permission?"

Sirena blushed and he laughed. "I was only teasing Sirena."

"Right," she said and laughed before standing. " Well I'm gonna check in with my friends so see you later, Andrusa!" with that's he took a seat next to Ginny and ate her dinner.

"Ginny how do I look?" Sirena asked.

"Wow Sirena you look perfect!" she was wearing the green silk dress her mother sent her and her long red hair was curled and draped over her right shoulder. "Your date is a lucky guy, who is it anyway?"

"You'll find out," she said.

Sirena was nervous. Not only because she had to spend the evening with Malfoy, but also she was worried what others would say. Slytherin and Gryffindor we're rival houses and everyone knew it.

Sirena walked herself to the great hall were a very patient Malfoy was waiting for her. And he was staring. She approached him with caution.

"Well, Perkins," he began. "I underestimated your wardrobe."

Siena blushed. "Thanks, I think?"

Draco held out his arm for her to take. She could tell he was trying to be charming. " you know this 'Prince Charming' act doesn't seem to fit your personality. "

He Smirked. They reader the doors of the great hall and entered the room. Everyone was staring.

"You'd think the queen herself had walked through the door," said Draco.

Sirena rolled her eyes. The Slythein girls were the least happy she was there with Draco. Her housemates seemed to be in shock but Ginny and Hermione gave that ' what are you crazy' face. Sirena shrugged with a I had no choice face.

The ball resumed. "Well, that was," he tailed off looking for the word.

"Annoying?"

"I guess you're not used to the pure blood treatment."

"I just don't like staring is all."

Draco chuckled lightly to himself. "Well I hate to break it to you, Sirena" he said and grabbed her by the waist and be gab to dance. "Be prepared for a lot of staring."

He was right they did continue to stare.

"So, what provoked you to ask a rival house member to this?"

Draco took in a deep breath. "There is something about you," he said pulling her closer. "I think your quite fascinating. You don't act like most pure bloods."

"I was taught a person's worth is valued by their heart not their blood."

Draco huffed and studied Sirena's face. He had a look of longing and sorrow in his eyes. "Impossible."

Sirena pursed her lips. "No, it's not." Sirena got free of his hold and made a graceful exit.

Draco followed her into the hall and grabbed her arm. "Is that how you deal with things you don't like? Run a way?" Draco's eyes were filled with anger.

"Let go of me!" she said struggling against his grip.

"Not until you quit over reacting to a small statement!" He said and released her. "I wasn't raised in a happy family like you," the sorrow in his eyes returned. "I have expectations they expect me to uphold."

Sirena leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "Then why don't you just talk to someone about it? Just talking takes the stress off of any situation."

Draco looked up at her in surprise. He studied her face again and looked like he was searching for something. "Unfortunately, I can't talk about it."

"I think one person should know the real Malfoy, instead of 'Slytherin Bad boy'."

A smirk firmed upon his lips like the Draco she knew. "I could give that person a look," he said trapping her against the wall again like he did in detention. Sirena didn't move. She knew this wouldn't end well. "I'm sure they would appreciate the effort," she said and closed her eyes preparing for anything.

Draco slowly ran his nose Alongside hers. The blonde boy gently pressed his stiff lips to hers.

Sirena was caught off guard by this. Even more so when she realized she liked it.

Draco placed his right hand on the side of her face while the other slithered around her waist pulling her closer. Guilt fell upon her and the first person to come to her mind was Su. Sirena knew the betrayal she would feel if she found out.

She pulled away and looked down. The guilt was written all over her face. "This isn't right. " she said and looked up at him. "Su is the one who fancies you, not me,"

There was no emotion in his eyes . " I think the way you kissed me back says otherwise."

She looked into his eyes mowing he wasn't lying. " Draco, " tears stared to form on the waterlines on her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Sirena pushed the boy away and hurried out the front doors of the castle.

Luckily the courtyard was empty. Sirena pulled a mirror from her small beaded bag. She looked like a mess. "Sirena you're so stupid," she said to herself. "You'll only hurt other," she sniffled. "And yourself."

As Sirena sobbed a peculiar creature appears beside her. "Well what are you doing here?" she said as she stroked the animals head. It was a white to that had been roaming the grounds all night, or at least that's what Sirena assumed.

"I don't have any food you know," she said with a smile. However, the animal seemed content with her petting its head.

"I don't suppose you have any idea how to get out of a mess like mine do you?" Sirena smiled lightly. "Oh," she said and took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry a out thing like kissing some you hate, or thought you hated at least."

The animals blue eyes looked up at her and it almost looked like it understood her. It even seemed confused and angry. She imagined this is what Andrusa would look like if he found out.

Moments later Draco crept out the castle doors. "Sirena," he said taking a seat beside her. She turned away from him in fear of crying again. "I'm sorry about the kiss, I thought you were implying..." he trailed off. The wolf reacted to Draco with a sound of defense and ran off. "Stupid animal," he said.

Sirena rolled her eyes. "Look, Draco." she said facing him. "Let's pretend this never happened. Besides," she said placing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Su is my best friend. And I'm not going to betray her like this."

"But, I don't feel anything but friendship towards her."

"Then tell her that." She stood and bowed her head. "I'm tired," she and started to walk off. "Goodnight, Malfoy."


	5. The Games Begin

The winter ball was over and Sirena was willing to put everything behind her and be done with Draco Malfoy. Sirena hurried to breakfast where Hermione and Ginny were waiting to question her.

"It just sorta happened Hermione," he said poking at her food.

"Well he's definitely up to something," said Hermione.

"Maybe he's just growing up a little, I mean people can change," said Sirena.

"Not bloody likely!" said Ronald Weasly. He'd been listening.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned as he sat down.

Sirena blushed as Ginny explained. "Guys this maybe what can help us figure out what he's up to. Think about it, if he trusts her," Hermione was quick to interrupt his thought.

"Harry, that's too dangerous. Besides he doesn't trust anyone with anything."

"Actually ," Sirena began. "He did say how a lot was expectations he had to live up to and 'they' expect a lot from him. But I guess he means his parents." it's what she assumed

Their eyes widened. "Are you sure he said that? Did he say parent specifically ?" said Harry.

"Well, no but-"

"Sirena. I hate to ask but if he says anything like that or more please tell us."

"Harry, are you asking me to spy? I kind of promised myself I wasn't going to see him after-," she stopped herself and took a bite of her food. "The ball," She lied.

"Ron, Ginny lets get going. Don't want to be late."

"Just think about it," said Harry then left for class with the others.

Sirena held her head in her hands.

"Rough morning?"Jeremy took a seat next to his sister. "Spill, " He said.

Sirena wanted to tell her bother but knew it was best if she didn't. " Nothing," she says propping up on her elbows. "Just tired. How's Su?"

"Fine, she asked if you and Draco had fun at the ball?"

"How does she know I went with him?" she asked.

"People talk, Sirena." he said and grabbed a biscuit from the table. "She was excited you guys were going as friends."

"Believe me, I would've liked it better to have gone with an actual friend -"

"Like Andrusa?" Jeremy chimed.

"Well, yes actually."

Jeremy laughed. "Get to class Sirena don't want detention."

She nodded and went on her way. She saw Andrusa and waved good morning. She could tell something was bothering him.

An hour later it was time for class with the 6th year Hufflepuffs. The class wasnt long and boring, mostly because she was detracted by her other thoughts. And it was her favorite: Potions.

Once her last class of the morning was over she headed back to the infirmary to see Su.

"Sirena!" Su exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Sirena asked.

" I'm dying of boredom! I can't do anything!" Su propped up on her hands.

"Well maybe this will make you feel better," she said handing her a small gift bag. " I know your going to korea over the christmas break so I figured I would give this to you know."

Su opened the gift and squealed with joy at the sight of butterscotch sweets. "Oh, Sirena! You are the best!"

Sirena smiled and set her school bag down to get more comfortable.

"So, how was the ball?" asked Su.

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Huh, Draco said he didn't have high expectations for the ball. Things sure have gotten duller over the past few years."

The girls chatted a bit more on the ball and how she was feeling.

"Su I wish I could stay longer but lunch is almost over and I need to grab a bite of something." Sirena grabbed her bag and stood. "I'll come visit tonight, and I'll being Jeremy too okay?" Su nodded and laid back down to rest.

Siena walked the halls of Hogwarts and stopped when she saw Professor Snape and Dumbledore with someone she was half surprised to see. Andrusa Mirakov.

"Sir, I know the perfect punishment for such insolence," said Snape.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Perhaps, Mr. Flitch could use help cleaning the dungeon." He began to walk off pondering on that.

"Your lucky boy, if I had it my way you would not be let of with such an easy punishment."

Snape turned and saw Sirena. "Move along Perkins or you'll be joking Mr. Mirakov in detention," he said and followed on the direction of Dumbledore.

"Andrusa?" She said.

The Russian looked up at her with anger and betrayals he turned his back to her.. "Were you going to tell me about you and Draco?" He growled.

Sirena shrugged. " I figured you already knew? Everyone's talking about it but it wasn't a date or anything."

Andrusa's eyes focused on her. " that not what u was talking about." he said.

"What are you tal-,"Sirena paused. He knew. "Who told you?" she said nervously.

"You did." he said and turned towards her completely. " Now, I ask you," he said and took a step closer. "Would you have told me, to my face?"

Sirena thought back to the only person she told about the kiss. Then she remembered the eyes. Her eyes widened. "The winter fox? That was you?" his hurtful glare confirmed it was. "Your an Animega?"

"Its a pitty that's how I found out," said Andrusa.

"How can you be angry if you kept something like that a secret!" Sirena clenched her fist at her side.

"Well, I was going to tell you eventually! " he said then took a deep breath to cool him off. "Just the thought of his slimy lips on yours, it's enough to drive me crazy."

Sirena figured that much for herself. It was then she noticed his swollen blood lip. "So what did you get in trouble for anyway?"

Andrusa folded his arms across his chest. "Well," he said as he turned to the arch way leading into one of the courtyards and propped one hand on the wall. "I sort of," he said has he scratch the back of his head before slipping his hand into his pocket. "Started a fight with Malfoy."

Sirena huffed and crossed her arm as she stepped beside him.

"Most sixth year Ravenclaw and Slytherins have a free period when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have Herbology," he said and turned his head slightly in her direction. "I followed him when I spotted him in the library after first period." Andrusa tilted his head to the and Sirena heard the joints pop.

"I think he was going to talk to Snape about something." As Andrusa's story went on, Sirena played the whole ordeal in her head.

Andrusa turned the corner in a rage and had his target in sight. "Hey, Malfoy!"

The Slytherin boy turned abruptly. " what do you want you filthy mud-blood?"

Andrusa snickered. "As if you don't know? Preying on innocent girls!"

Draco laughed. "Sounds like someone's jealous that I got to take the feisty Sirena to the winter ball," he said with a proud grin. "Might have been able to take her yourself you had any real intellect in that head if yours, Mirakov."

Sirena could only imagine the anger Andrusa was feeling.

"Besides," Draco began. "Why would a pure blood like her ever do anything withe the fowl likes of you?"

Sirena was brought back to the conversation once Andrusa said he hit him.

"I wasn't planning on hitting him but I could help myself. Then he took a cheap shot and pulled out his wand. That's when Snape stepped in."

"What happened then?" Sirena asked.

"What you would expect. He took me to Dumbledore's office and not shortly after that you walked in."

"Well I appreciate the effort to 'defend my honor', but you don't have to worry about Draco Malfoy corrupting me."

Lunch was over now and the students began filling the hallway.

"Bloody Hell, Andrusa," said Ron. "What happened to you?"

"I decked that bastard Draco Malfoy in the face," said Andrusa. He gave a very abridged version of what he told Sirena.

Ron prompted for a high five. "Wicked," he said.

"Wonder what he was going to see Snape about," said Harry. Ron and Hermione knew what he was implying.

"Harry thinks that Draco is a Death Eater," said Hermione in a whisper.

"Honestly," Andrusa said pushing off the wall. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Harry got a look on his face even Sirena knew didn't mean well.

"Guys,Andrusa knows the castle as well as any of us. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, he and Draco have a problem with each other over Sirena right?" said Harry.

Andrusa glanced at Sirena. "Yeah but-"

"It's simple," he began and looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone else. "If Andrusa, were to keep an eye on Draco while I help professor Dumbledore with this mystery of this piece of magic." the group stared at the Harry. "Look, I'll bet anything he's trying to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and if Andrusa can figure out what Malfoy is up to we might get Malfoy expelled."

Andrusa grinned. "Oh I am so in!"

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Maybe you could use some of you mum's spells to track what he's doing. Dad said they were useful when The Order was at war with You-know-who," said Ron.

"You there! Get to class!" hissed Snape.

The group split.

"The order?" asked Sirena. "What's that?"

Andrusa pulled her into an in used classroom. "It's an organization formed by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort." Sirena knew who that was. "My mother was a member do was my dad."

" I thought muggles weren't supposed to know about wizarding world stuff?"

Andrusa took a deep breath. " okay so you know that story I told you about my parents? It wasn't completely false. My mother didn't use love potions thats just what I say when I try to flirt I guess."

Sirena stared then burst into laugher. "Andrusa! I'm sorry but that's the dumbest thing I've eve heard! Haha!"

Andrusa blushed. " Yeah, well anyway," he said. "My patents were both graduates of Hogwarts but my dad was muggle born."

Sirena slowly stopped laughing.

"My mom put al the protection charms and spells she could possibly know on my father but it wasn't any use," he said.

"My dad did die in a war. Voldemort's war. His murderer was Lucius Malfoy."

Sirena covered her mouth in surprise. "That's why you hate Draco so much."

"That's one reason I hate him.

Sirena understood why.

"Sirena, there is much more to this place and the people in it than you think," he said softly and left the room.

The owls were arriving with the student's mail. Sirena write to her father about The Order of the Phoenix. Her father knew Dumbledore for years.

"Dear Sirena,

I was wondering when you were going to ask about the Order. I'm sure Mr. Potter has filled you in on what it is exactly. I was indeed a member. I still am. I was out of reach from the order shortly after Voldemort was destroyed until now. Your mother knows and I have written dimpled ire that you also know if the order now and that I was the one who told you so we can keep Harry out of trouble. He can answer your questions but whatever happens, just follow your heart.

Love,

Your father. "

Sirena entered professor Dumbledore's office and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Perkins! Come in!" said Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sirena stood in front of his desk waiting to hear what this was about.

"I received your father's letter. I must say I was a bit surprised," he said holding the letter in his hands.

Sirena nodded. "As was I professor."

"Your father is a good man, Ms. Perkins," he said setting the letter on his desk. "He's also got a talent for defensive spells as I recall. "

"Yes, Sir, he is." Siren twirled her fingers behind her back. "I was wondering is the order still," she paused looking for the right words. She didn't want to come off as if she knew too much. "Is it still active?" she asked.

"Dumbledore looked around as if he were looking for something. "Oh yes very much so, my dear."

I hear you are very close with Ms. Lyu. Such a rarity to find a friendship in common with those houses in particular."

"Oh, I have known her forever, our dads work together."

And I also hear you have grown close to a certain Mr. Malfoy."

Sirena shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call us friends, sir."

Professor Dumbledore smiled as if he knew what had been going on.

"Tell me, are you good friends with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"well back onto subject matter, I'm sure he's told you all about the order already. He is a very bright young man," he said as he stood. Professor Dumbledore walked to the front of his desk and smiled down at young Sirena. "Mr. Potter always seems to know exactly what is best to do in the stickiest of situations.," he said. Sirena couldn't help but wonder if he knew what Harry had asked of her and was hinting her to do it.

On her way back to the common room, she spotted Draco standing infringing of a door shed never seen before he was holding a small cage in his hand. It looked like a bird cage.

Sirena hid and watched him enter the mysterious room. Once inside the door vanished.

She hurried back to the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat talking about something Andrusa had told them.

"But what business would he have there?" asked Harry.

"Bloody git couldn't even figure out how to get in there while Dumbledore's army practiced in there," said Ron.

"Do you guys know of this room that disappears once you go inside?" Sirena asked.

"That's The Room of Requirement. Why?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, no reason."

"Sirena, what did you see?" asked Harry.

Sirena hated she was a bad liar. "let's say I just witnessed what you guys are talking about," said Sirena.

"Oh bloody hell," said Ron.

"Sirena," said Harry. "Tell us ever detail."

"Well, he was carrying a cage in to the room. I think it was a bird cage," she said.

"What would Malfoy need a bird for?" though Hermione.

"Who knows probably practicing that stupid killing curse," said Ron.

"No," said Harry as he interrupted his own deep thoughts. "If that were it he wouldn't need to practice in The Room of Requirement."

"Sirena," said Harry. "Were going to need you to get close to Malfoy and see what he's up to."

"But- you don't have to date him or anything just keep him at arms-length, so to speak," added Hermione. Sirena guessed she could tell she was uncomfortable around him.

She nodded. "Alright Harry," she said taking a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Well, I guess that's it then? We are turning the Malfoy situation over to Sirena and Andrusa? About bloody time," said Ron.

She couldn't believe she had agreed to this. For Sirena, avoiding Draco was going to be as impossible as ever.


	6. Snake Charmer

The Christmas holiday was coming up and everyone was packing getting ready to go home for the holidays. Su had gotten over her nasty cold and was well once more.

"Sirena, you have to come with me! He invited Jeremy too," said Su.

"I don't know, Su."

"Oh, But I'll need you there I can't handle the Malfoys alone."

Sirena bit her lip. "Alright I'll go."

Su hugged her friend in a tight embrace and Sirena happily returned it. "Well I guess I had better go finish packing, see you at dinner!"

Sirena turned to Hermione. "Oh my God."

"What?" said Harry as he sat down.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Sirena is now spending the holidays at Malfoy Manor."

"Only for Su's benefit, she doesn't want to go alone," said Sirena.

"With good reason," interrupted Ron.

Sirena laughed and glanced over at Draco. He was across the room scribbling in a notebook. "Otherwise I would have even been invited."

"Jeremy's going too, so they won't be completely alone," added Hermione.

"Its like that bloody git wants to be busted for treason," huffed Ron.

"Or he could just be under a certain witches spell," Andrusa chimed in.

"Yeah right, Draco Ono cares about two things: money and himself," said Ron as Andrusa tools seat next to Harry.

"Going home for the holidays?" asked Harry.

Andrusa nodded. "Yeah I need a break from this ferret chase." the others laughed. Sirena knew he was talking about Draco. Hermione had told her about the time one of their old defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody, turned Draco into a ferret.

"Sirena is working over time," said Ron. "She and Su are spending it with the Malf-ouch!" Hermione hushed him by hitting his arm hard with her 'Hogwarts: A History' textbook.

Andrusa clenched his fist on the table. "I was going to tell you when we got back," said Sirena. "I'm only going for Su . I hate to say it but in his mind it's a pure blood thing, so there's no way way you would have been able to go anyway."

"Your right, " sighed Andrusa.

"Plus, he thinks your a right fowl git," said Ron in an awkward tone.

Andrusa laughed as did the group.

There weren't any classes for the rest of the semester.

Now it was the day the Hogwarts express arrived to take students back to London.

Sirena rode the carriages with Andrusa and the others.

To Sirena's pleasure they didn't talk about Malfoy.

"Happy Christmas you two," said Harry.

Andrusa helped Sirena out of the carriage.

Jeremy, Su, and Draco were waiting patiently on Sirena but only Draco as her standing with Andrusa.

He took her into a long embrace and pressed his lips to her ear. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear," he whispered. "But if Malfoy is a death eater you'll find something like this," he said as he pulled back from the hug and grabbed her hand. "Merry Christmas, Sirena," he said as his hand slipped out of hers.

Draco watched the two with a glare.

Sirena felt a small folded piece of paper between her fingers and thumb but quickly slipped it into her pocket and joined her brother and the others.

In the cabin, Su pulled out he copy of Newt Scamander's 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.' Sirena too had a book to read while the boys played a game of cards. She had brought her advanced potions book.

"Four aces, Draco." Jeremy laid his cards on the table revealing he wasn't bluffing.

"Ugh," Draco groaned. Defeat left his eyes as he revealed his cards. "Royal Flush, badger."

Jeremy laughed. "Outstanding!"

Sirena was surprised they were getting along so well. Even more amazing was the fact Draco was even nice to her brother. She suspected it was only because he was a pure blood. As Draco and Jeremy continued to talk about cards, Sirena pulled out the paper Andrusa had given her before the train had left Hogwarts.

She did understand what this was exactly. A snake slither out of and oddly shaped head. Siren closed her book and stood. "I'm going to the Lou," she said and left the cabin.

Sirena hurried to we're most of the Ravenclaws were. Once she found where Andrusa was she held up the note. Andrusa nodded and exited the cabin leaving the others very confused. He pulled her into one of the empty cabins before someone heard them.

"What is this?" she asked.

Andrusa looked around. "It's 'The Dark Mark'," he said. "Every Death Eater has it on his or hers left arm. That is the only proof you'll need."

"If what you and Harry think is true," she said with a trembling voice. "Then I'll be in a house full of Death Eaters, and who knows what they'll do to me if they find out that I'm-"Andrusa hushed her by pressing his pointer finger on her lips.

"Sirena," he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're a Gryffindor. You won't get caught."

Silence fell upon the two. Andrusa hands slid down the girl's arms as he inched his lips closer to hers. "You'll be fine," he said and left the cabin.

The rest if the train ride was boring as always. So boring that Sirena fell asleep.

Sirena woke up to the train stopping. Su and Jeremy hurried out to beat the crowd and get their bags.

"Sirena wait," said Draco. "I don't understand?," he phased.

"Understand what?"

He started to laugh and sat back down. "Why would you spend a holiday with a person you're trying to avoid?"

"Because not everything is about you," she said and opened the cabin door. "I'm not her for you. I'm here for someone I love." Sirena took a deep breath and found her friends. They waited no time at all for Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked the stranger. Draco nodded and the man handed him a letter. He opened the letter and disappointment crossed his face. "My parents couldn't meet us here today," he said.

"We could just Apparate,"suggested Su.

Draco extended his hand and one by one place their hand on top of his. In mere seconds they appeared in front of a large mansion that gave Sirena the creeps.

"Here we are," he said picking up his bag.

"Merlin's beard," said Jeremy.

"Fricking awesome!" exclaimed Su.

The group walked up to the manor. Almost as soon as they reached the porch the door opened.

"Master Draco, welcome back." He didn't even acknowledge the man had said anything. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said to the other three as he shut the door behind them.

"Thank you," said Sirena as she passed by. The servant was surprised but carried on leading the group into the large room where Draco's parents were.

"Draco!" said the tall blonde woman.

"Hello mum," said Draco as his mother kissed his cheek. "Hello father," Draco said looking up at the man.

"Come now Draco don't be rude introduce us to your friends," said his father as he approached the teenagers. "Lucius Malfoy," he said and bowed.

As Draco called off the names of his guests they each ether waved or bowed their head. "And this is Sirena Perkins," he said dully.

"You two wouldn't happen to be the children of Josef Perkins would you?"

Jeremy nodded "Yes sir, he works for the ministry in the department of international magical cooperation."

"I thought so," said Lucius.

"You all must be very tired," said Narcissa.

Lucius snapped his fingers. "Doggle!" shouted Lucius. An elderly house elf entered the room timidly. "Show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, Master." The three followed the elf upstairs to their rooms. Su and Sirena's rooms were separate but right next to each other.

Sirena unpacked her things and found an envelope setting in the bottom her suitcase. It was a letter from Andrusa.

"Dear Sirena,

I had Ginny slip this I your suitcase while you were asleep. This is a little heads up that I will be in touch over the holiday. I will be sending my mother's owl instead of mine to lower suspicion. I'll right you as soon as I can.

-Andrusa

P.S attached is a charm spell that will disguise your letter. Only I will be able to see what it really says."

Sirena sat on the large king size bed and looked the charm. She would right him whenever she found out something worth telling. About an hour passed before Doggle knocked at her door.

"Dinner is ready miss," said the house elf.

Sirena smiled. "Thank you, Doggle."

Doggle hurried along in a giddy manner. The elf had never been told thank you before.

Sirena stepped out her room but stopped when she heard whispering.

From what she could tell Draco was being scolded for something. After a few moments Draco stepped into the hallway and met Sirena's gaze.

"Sorry." Sirena started to turn towards the stairs. "I didn't mean to listen-"

"Sorry you had to hear that," said Draco adjusting his coat. "My, uh," he hesitated. "Uncle Tom is urging me to do things his way and it's put a lot of stress of my father."

Sirena laughed. "Yeah but it's their job to worry."

Draco even laughed. Sirena was surprised at how normal it was. What surprised her even more was how attractive she thought he was when he laughed like that. "Shall we go to dinner?" Sirena nodded.

Jeremy and Su were already at the table as was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah there you two are," said his mother.

The two took their seats. Draco sat best to his mother and Sirena sat across from Su next to Jeremy.

"Su how is your father? Mr. Lyu?" asked Narcissa.

"He's good, he and my mom just went on holiday back home." Narcissa and Su conversed for a long time. It was clear she liked Su.

Draco glanced up at Sirena and both were thinking the same thing. Narcissa observed this behavior. "So, Sirena," she began. "Are you and Su in the same house?"

"Uh, no ma'am. I'm in Gryffindor." Sirena could tell that was not a good thing to a Malfoy.

"Sirena just transferred in from Buaxbaton this year," said Draco.

"We've known each other for years though. Our dads worked together before she transferred," added Su. " We were sure she was going to get into Slytherin."

"Well," she said then patted her mouth with her napkin. "They only let in the best into Slytherin. I'm not surprised-"

"Mother," interrupted Draco.

The dinner went back to being just Su and his mother talking. Sirena and Jeremy exchanged looks every now and again.

Once dinner was over Sirena returned to her room. She plopped onto the bed and let out a sigh of relaxation.

She was nearly asleep when she heard a nock at her door.

Sluggishly, Sirena walked to the door. It was Draco.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Sirena motioned for him to enter. "I thought I should apologize for my mother's behavior. She just doesn't particularly like Gryffindor house."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "I figured that much out myself, thanks." Sirena sat down on the bed again. " Even your mum thinks Su is perfect for you."

"So I gathered." Draco took a seat next to her on the bed. "A relationship isn't really at the top of my worry right now," he said.

"Now, that's debatable," she said playfully. Draco laughed again and Sirena just gazed at him. "You're different now," she said looking down.

"How so?" he said before looking at his feet.

Sirena smirked. "Well you're not the asshole I met on the train."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "You're funny, Perkins." he propped back on one of his hands as Sirena gleamed a playful smile. "There's going to be a bit of a family get together. This Friday. Christmas Eve."

"Draco," she started.

"It's a heads up. If you think my mum is a handful, you should just avoid my aunt Bellatrix," he snickered.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she said.

Silence fell. The two stared at each other.

Draco began closing in the space between them.

"No, Draco." The blonde boy stared in confusion. "Tell Su the truth," she said. "About how you feel."

Draco nodded. "The party," he said inching closer. "I'll tell her then, he said as he placed his hand on the side of her head. "I promise," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Sirena wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Draco deepens the kiss with more force as his arms slithered around her waist, pulling her closer.

"With a Gryffindor," he said catching his breath. "Of all people." Draco kissed her again forcing her on her back.

Sirena was hesitant but she was doing this for harry and the others. Then, She thought of Andrusa.

Guilt was setting in as she slowly began unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and slid one hand onto the back of his back neck. Draco shuddered at her touch and began moving his kisses down her neck.

Opening her eyes slightly, Sirena swiftly unbuttoned his left cuff of his shirt and slowly inched it up his arm. The Dark Mark was clearly visible on his pale skin.

Sirena needed to think of a way out of this. Although part of her didn't want to. She needed to write Andrusa as soon as possible.

"Draco, I'm not ready for this. Any of this." Disappointment flashed upon his face. Draco nodded and sat up. "I'm sorry," said Sirena sitting up.

"Its fine. I should have realized I was going too far." Draco stood and buttoned his shirt. "The party isn't for a few days, I probably won't see either of you much until then," he said buttoning the last button.

"I'll see you Friday then," she said as he approached the door. "Draco?" he turned to look at her. "It was only a snog. Right?"

A devious smile crept upon his lips. "Of course," he said and winked. "Goodnight, Perkins." Draco turned and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Sirena waited until she couldn't hear his faint footsteps anymore. She rushed over to the desk next to the window and rummaged for paper. She grappled a pencil from one of the desk compartments And began her letter to Andrusa.

"Andrusa,

I've been waiting to respond to your note. I have new information the Death Eaters. As it turns out, Harry was right. Draco is a death eater and his father remembers who mine is. If he thinks I have any connection to the order, And I have a feeling he is on to this whole operation, it will make things even harder and I may not be able to get any more information until school resumes."

Sirena told him about Party and that the whole Death Eater family would be there in one week. Sirena finished the letter and charmed the text like Andrusa instructed.

Once she sealed the envelope, Sirena crawled into bed. But she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Su and Andrusa kept her awake. She knew they would be disappointed if they knew what she had done.

Sirena didn't think she had done anything too bad, but her gut told her different.

Dawn drew near before she finally fell asleep. Draco said he would be out and probably would not see her until the party. At least she could smile at the thought of not being seduced or tempted by Draco Malfoy.


	7. When the Snake Bites

It was very odd spending nearly a week with the Malfoys and rarely seeing them. Sirena stretched her arms in the air as she sat up. Rain tapped at the window.

It was the day Sirena had been dreading. Tonight, Malfoy manor would be filled with Death Eaters and she knew Draco's patents suspected her of spying.

She dressed in a grey jumper with a red tank top underneath and dark jeans. After brushing through her hair, she headed down stairs to the dining room. To her surprise Su and Jeremy were nowhere to be seen. But this was the first Malfoy sighting of the week.

Draco was sitting alone at the table.

"Good morning, Ms. Sirena," said Doggle.

Sirena smiled. "Good morning, Doggle." Sirena's family had servants and house elves but not as many as the Malfoy family. She and Jeremy were taught to respect others no matter their station.

Sirena took her seat at the table. Draco didn't so much as glance up at her. Something seemed to troubling him. "It's going to work out you know," she said as she lifted her spoon. "With your uncle Tom."

Draco's gaze slowly wandered up to her eyes. Sirena looked down awkwardly at her bowl of cereal. "Draco," she began. "last week when we," she couldn't get the words out.

"Snogged?" he said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah," she said. "It can't happen again."

Draco pushed his bowl away. "Quit toying with me Sirena," he snapped.

Sirena flinched as he yelled. "I'm not I just..." A long silence intervened. "I don't want to get hurt, Draco."

"Sirena," he said and stood from the table. He approached the red headed girl slowly. "Tonight," he said leaning towards her. "Give me the chance to show you how it would be if we were more than this."

The look in Draco's eyes wasn't like any she had seen before. "Why should I?" she questioned.

The seriousness of his expression grew. "Because you-," he said looking over his shoulder the back to her. "You've given me hope that things can change."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, Doggle came rushing through the door. Draco clearly displayed his irritation. "What the Hell do you want Doggle?!" he shouted gritting his teeth.

"Draco Malfoy!" Sirena shouted. Draco jolted in surprise. "how dare you speak to the poor thing like that! She should have your respect for putting up with you alone!"

Draco was forced back into the chair behind him. By the look on his face others would have thought she was the dark lord. Doggle was surprised as much as Draco and couldn't believe she was defending its honor.

"Doggle, what is it you came to tell us?" Sirena asked politely. Her tone had completely changed.

"U-uh there's a letter in here for you ma'am," it said handing her the letter.

Sirena took the letter and petted Doggle's head. "Thank you very much, Doggle."

The letter was from Andrusa it had taken almost a week for him to write back. She opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Sirena,

I knew Harry and I were right! I forwarded your letter to Harry at the Weasly's like you suggested. He thinks you should lay low for the time being and to write him if anything new comes up. I tried to right sooner but I'm writing from different locations, but don't worry the owl can find me. It always does.

Love,

Andrusa.

P. S

Merry Christmas Sirena."

Sirena stared at the signature. She missed Andrusa so very much. She ached just thinking about it.

"Who's it from?" asked Draco still petrified of her.

"My dad." Sirena folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

After a few moments of silence Draco stood. "Do you have dress to wear to the party?"

Sirena shook her head. "I was just going to wear jeans."

Draco shook his head. "You most certainly are not! That's it I'm taking you to London."

Sirena grimaced. She didn't have the pounds to spend on a dress.

Draco led her outside. Once the we're on the front porch again, Draco lifted his arm. Within seconds they were in London. "what shop has the best dresses for girls like you?" he asked himself glancing around. Sirena didn't know if she should take offense to that or not.

"Perfect," he said as he spotted a Chanel department store. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her across the walkway. When they walked into the store, Draco began pulling dresses off random racks in a variety of colors. He picked out nearly ten dresses. Sirena spotted a simple dress that fit he taste more.

"Try these on," he said handing her the dresses. "I want to see all of them."

Once inside the dressing room Sirena looked at her choices. They were all too flashy for her but she did as he asked. The first dress was a cream colored drape. The color looked odd with her hair color. However, Draco seemed to like it.

When she tried on dress number ten, she was ready to just go to the party naked. She thought Draco would have a fit over that. She looked in the mirror and saw the dress she had picked out, hanging on the wall.

It was a sapphire blue wrap dress with inch wide shoulders straps and a sweetheart neckline.

She stepped out of the dressing room and adjusted the hem of the dress. The dress hugged her curves in the most flattering way possible. She herself had to admit it was a perfect fit.

"Mesmerizing," said Draco.

She glanced at the boy and smirked. "Be careful, Draco," she said placing a hand on her hip and playfully showing of the dress. "You're drooling."

"And with good reason," said a familiar Russian voice.

"Andrusa!" said Sirena rushing into his embrace.

Andrusa lightly chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you too."

"let me change and we can catch up," she said as she hurried back into the dressing room.

"What brings you to London?" asked Draco.

"Oh just Christmas shopping for my aunt," he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"You mean you can actually afford these things?" snickered Draco.

Andrusa narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I can afford a lot of thing with the galleons my father left me."

Draco smirked. The two exchanged dirty looks until Sirena returned in her normal cloths.

"I'll take this if you would like to wait outside, Sirena." Draco took the dress and folded it over his arm.

"Andrusa let's go gets some coffee next door," she suggested.

Once outside the store Sirena grabbed Andrusa's hand. "I really needed to see you before tonight."

Andrusa looked at her and squeezed her hand. "You're going to be fine. Just make sure you listen closely to what Bellatrix and Lucius say. But don't make it obvious."

"I know that, but I doubt they'll even talk about death eater business with all us there," she said as they took a step forward in the line. "Besides I'm sure his uncle Tom will have plenty to say."

Andrusa raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Tom? I don't think either of his parents have a brother, Sirena," he said pondering more on the matter.

Andrusa began laughing. "What?" asked Sirena.

"fear me I am Death Eater Tom rawr!" he mocked.

Sirena began laughing him. But she gasped when she put the pieces together. "The death eaters," she said. "Andrusa, he meant Tom Riddle."

A wave of grief and worry fell upon them.

"Did you two get your bloody coffee?" asked Draco with Sirena's shopping bag in hand.

"Actually, I've got to run, so I'll see you at school." Andrusa started to walk off but Sirena forced him into one last hug.

"Don't tell Harry yet," she whispered quietly. "Merry Christmas, Andrusa."

When Andrusa was gone Malfoy regained himself. "The party starts in a few hours so we should probably head back."

"Do you mind if we pick up a few gifts first?" asked Sirena. She needed to get something for Su and Jeremy and a few others.

Draco was skeptical as he checked his watch. "I suppose so."

The pair walked about the streets of London for at least an hour or two.

"Sirena," said Draco. " We need to get back. Theres only two hours until the get-together starts."

Sirena rolled her eyes and set down the item she was looking at. "Fine."

Once they were out of the sights of muggles, they apparated to Malfoy manor. Doggle was sweeping the front porch preparing for the quests. "Ms. Sirena!" said Doggle mexcitedly while waving.

"Ms. Lyu and Master Jeremy are upstairs getting ready for the party." Doggle set down the broom and offered to take her bags.

"That won't be necessary, Doggle," said Draco starting up the stairs. When he was out of sight she looked around. When Sirena knew that no one else was around, she knelt down and handed Doggle a small bag of sweets. "Merry Christmas, Doggle."

Doggle looked as if Sirena had given one million galleons. "Thank you Miss!"

Sirena smiled. " It will be our little secret,"she said with a wink

"Master Draco is lucky to have a girlfriend like you," said Doggle.

"I'm just his friend," she said.

Doggle looked down as I'd she had said something wrong. "Well he's still very lucky."

Sirena smiled. " Be good," she said and headed up stairs.

Draco was laying out her dress as she walked in the room. "I will expect to see you downstairs around six o'clock?" he asked. She nodded. "Excellent."

Sirena never took long to get ready. She lounged about her room for an hour before she began getting ready. She decided to go wash her face before dirtying it up with makeup.

Sirena opened the door to the bathroom almost shrieked from the startle.

She walked in on a half-dressed Draco Malfoy. He was wearing the same black pants and belt. His shirt from earlier was lying in the floor moments away from being disposed of. He had just gotten out of the shower and was styling his hair.

"Like what you see?"

"No," she lied.

Draco smirked devilishly. "Then why are you staring?"

Sirena rolled her eyes. "Because you scared the pixie dust out of me!" She placed a towel next to the unused sink of the two. "I just came to wash my face anyway," she said turning on the faucet.

Once she was back in her room she pulled two pieces of hair back letting the rest of her hair fall behind her back. Her makeup was simple and natural. The only thing left was to put on the dress.

Sirena descended down the stair listening to the voices from the party. It was more lively than she expected. Sirena peeked through the door and saw the Malfoy family and relatives accept for Draco.

"You can go in you know," said a voice. It was Draco.

"You scared me," she said.

"I just told Su," he said taking a step closer.

Sirena had forgotten all about the promise. "Is she okay?"

Draco nodded. "Actually she said she has been over me for a while," he said crossing his arms. "Said she has her sights in someone else."

Su can rushing down the stairs. "There you are, Sirena!" she said. "Hey Draco," she said and smiled.

He smiled back. "Well if you ladies would do me the honor," he said holding out his arms for them to take.

The three entered the room quietly, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Ah there he is," said a chilled female voice. "The boy of great promise." sirena could tell there was a hidden meaning behind that.

The woman was tall, pale and a wild mane of raven hair. This was the only time she had seen.

"Aunt Bella," said Draco as he kissed her bony hand.

"Are these your playthings?" she asked. "Who's the boy?" Sirena hadn't noticed Jeremy had joined the party

"No, they are friends. And this is Jeremy Perkins."

Bellatrix approached Jeremy and examined him pursing her lips with a mental look in her eyes. Jeremy was obviously uncomfortable. "Well, atleast he's a pure blood."

"This is Sirena," said Draco placing his hand firmly on her waist. "His sister."

She rolled her eyes at Sirena.

"Enough introductions! Everyone enjoy the evening!" said Narcissa.

"Oh Bella, Rondolphus? I need to see you in the library," said Lucius.

That was Sirena chance to figure out what they were up to. However she couldn't just leave the party just yet.

Time was passing slowly. Sirena stood there as most of the death eaters either ignored her or stared at her.

"We are in deep trouble," whispered a voice from behind.

"You know who they are?"

Jeremy nodded."I found some of their records when I visited you all last holiday."

"How very slytherin of you,"Sirena teased.

"Says the Gryffindor who flirts her information out of people," he said with a sarcastic tone.

Sirena blushed. "It was just a snog," she said. "How do you even know about that?"

"Well for one, you just told me." Jeremy smiled at his sister and started to walk with her towards the empty couch. "and two, I can see how you both act with eachother. Though I must say the happiest I see you now a days is wen your with Andrusa."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Does Andrusa know?"

"There's nothing for him to know, Jeremy."

"Well I think when school resumes, you need to have a talk with him. And I don't mean about Draco or this 'assignment'," said Jeremy.

Her brother was right every time she kissed Draco Andrusa was the first person she thought of.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bit harsh, Sirena."

"Jeremy, do you care to come outside with me? This place creeps me out at night," said Su.

Jeremy nodded. " I could understand why," he said and stood.

"Sirena? Do you want to come with us?"

This was her chance. She smiled and stood from her seat on the couch and followed them to the door. Once they reached the front door, Sirena stopped. "Youknow what, I think I'm just going to go ahead and go upstairs."

"Are you sure?" asked Su.

Sirena nodded and headed upstairs. The two continued out the door abs onto the porch.

Su sat on the front step and patted the spot next to her. Jeremy sat down.

"See this in the near future?" he asked. He was referring to living with the Malfoys.

"I don't think that's going to ever happen," said Su with a laugh. "We're better off as friends I think."

Jeremy smiled. After a few moments of silence Jeremy cleared his throat. "You know the Malfoys have a good view of the stars out here," said Jeremy.

Su nodded as she rubbed her arms. "It's still creepy," she laughed

"Here," said Jeremy asked pulling off his coat. He draped the warmth over Su.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

Meanwhile, Sirena never went upstairs. Once Su and her brother were outside, she crept towards the room where the death eaters were talking.

"Come on Lucius, they won't expect it!" said Bellatrix.

"That may be but perhaps the Dark Lord will want to wait about drawing him out," said Lucius.

They murmured and Sirena couldn't make out what they were saying. "The Potter boy must be taunted!" raged Bella.

"Very well," sighed Lucius. "

Sirena stiffened when she realized they were talking about Harry. She began to back up from the door when the wooden Baird beneath her feet squeaked in objection.

Each of their heads bolted to the door. Mr. Malfoy stood from his desk and approached the door.

Suddenly , was pulled back and shut into the broom closet. However, she could still hear and see what was going on through the ventilation on the door.

"Doggle? What are you doing here?" said Lucius.

"Cleaning this statue, Master." Sirena could see the house elf polishing away at the statue.

Lucius gritted his teeth and Bellatrix and Rondolphus entered the hallway.

"Stupid elf," said Bellatrix as she and her husband rejoined the party.

"Don't forget the rest you ungrateful niuscense!" he said as he too joined the party once again.

Once there was no one insight, Doggle opened the door.

"Thank you, Doggle." Sirena dusted herself off. "That was very close."

"Ms. Sirena would have been in big trouble," said Doggle closing the door. "It was one way to show Doggles appreciation," it said smiling.

Sirena petted Doggle's head. "You're a good friend, Doggle."

The house elf smiled and grabbed her hand. "I think it's best if Doggle's friend was in bed," it said pulling motioning for her to go upstairs. "The master can't hurt you there."

When Sirena reached her room there was a package on her bed. At first she thought it was from Draco. But the hand writing on the letter proved to be Andrusa's.

"I went shopping for you too. Merry Christmas Sirena.

- Andrusa"

She opened the box and saw it was a necklace with an onyx stone. Sirena smiled and placed it around her neck.

What happened next was enough to give any one a heart attack.

"What did you hear!?" demanded Draco as he burst through the door.

Sirena sat back on her bed startled by Draco. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about. I saw you spying!" Anger raged in his eyes. Sirena gulped. "Answer me!" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Only that Bellatrix hates me," Sirena's arms began to hurt from his grip. "I was looking for the bathroom," she said.

"Liar," he grunted pinning her to her back. "Why we're you listening?" his arm shifted over neck.

"I was walking back to the party and I heard voices," she gasped. "I promise!" she gasped.

His eyes flamed with anger as he reader her from his grip. Sirena hurriedly backed up against the bed post in fear.

"You're just like your uncle!" she shouted. "Unkind and a monster," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Draco turned to look at her. The rage was gone from his eyes as was all emotion. In a swift stride he grabbed her again and slowly leaned toward her lips.

"Get out," she demanded. "Now." Sirena pushed him away roughly and backed away.

"Sirena, tonight I showed you how it would be between us and-"

"What you just did ruined whatever chance we had, Draco." Sirena wiped her tears.

Draco stiffened. "Your overreacting again, Sirena." he took a step towards her and backed away. "Please," he pleaded.

"No, Draco." Sirena clasped the hem around her neck as the tears started to form again. "I will never be yours."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "We'll see, Perkins." Without another word Draco left the room.

Sirena collapsed on to her bed with tears streaming down her face. She needed her mother but it was useless. She couldn't tell anyone or everything would fall apart.

When morning came Sirena realized she had fallen asleep on her dress. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. She was planning on staying her room the whole day.

Doggle was kind enough to bring her breakfast.

Around lunch time there was a nock at the door. "Doggle I appreciate it but-"

Jeremy opened the door. "Sirena," he said with a letter in his hand. "The death eaters set Arthur Weasly's house on fire."


	8. Unexpected Desire

The frozen rain tapped against the windows of the Hogwarts express. Sirena and Hermione sat alone in the cabin while the boys went to fetch Andrusa. Su was also absent from the cart for she was in the Lou.

"You kissed malfoy?!" said Hermione disgusted.

"Well it was kind of nessiscary, Hermione," said Sirena. "Besides it's not like I could see it any other way."

Hermione grimaced. An awkward silence fell in the cabin. Moments later Hermione lifted her issue of The Daily Prophet. "So I take it Su isdone with Draco?"

Sirena nodded.

Suddenly Draco's voice popped into her head. "Draco I will never be yours."

"We will see about that."

Sirena stated out the window anxious and very worried about this semester. She pressed her fingers to her neck over her minor bruises. Thankfully makeup could cover it.

The boys entered the cabin with Andrusa following right behind. "Sorry," said Harry. "Mirakov took forever to bloody find."

"i forgot to ask earlier, How was your Christmas, Sirena?" asked Hermione.

"Actually it wasn't terrible."

"Really?" asked Ron.

Sirena nodded. "By the way, Ron." Sirena brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "How's your mother and father?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "As well as they should be I suppose," he said as he say back.

"So, Sirena," said Harry. "I was wondering how exactly did you manage to not get caught by the death eaters?"

Sirena smiled. "Well Harry it's very simple." she looked at Andrusa and a faint smile formed upon her lips. "I'm a Gryffindor. We always succeed."

Night fell before the train reached Hogwarts grounds. The group Walked to the carriages chatting about what they expected in the new term. Even Su and Jeremy walked with them. Sirena noticed Su hold Jeremy's arm when they reached their destination.

"I'll see you guys at the feast," said Su. "I'm going to go catch up with my fellow slytherins." Su hugged Sirena and with in moments vanishedinto the sea of students.

Another Hufflepuff student approached jeremey and hugged his neck. Sirena recognized the young man as one of his team mates. "Oi, I think I'm heading out too," said Jeremy as he left.

"See ya Jere!" called Sirena.

"Looks like things are heating up for your brother," said Andrusa.

Sirena smiled. "I sure hope so." Sirena rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a leather woven bracelet. "By the way Happy belated Christmas slash birthday."

Andrusa smiled greatfully as he took it. "Did you make this?"

Sirena nodded. "It's a friendship bracelet."

Andrusa expression changed it was still happy but hinted he was sad about something.

"Doggle, Draco's house elf, helped me make it," she said as she smiled.

"I love it," he said and hugged her.

"Guys you comeing?" asked Hermione.

The pair looked around to see their friends were already in the carriage "its okay guys. These kinda crowds make me a little nervous." she wasnt lying. She always had anxiety from big groups or crowds. Plus, there were still so many students trying to get a carriage, so Sirena Andrusa decided to wait.

" I'll wait with her," added Andrusa.

"See you at the feast then," said Ron.

Hermione and Sirena exchanged smiles and both understood their meaning. Sirena turned towards Andrusa and she already noticed the decrease in students.

"So where did you go for the holidays?" asked Sirena.

"Well ," he began. "I headed home to London but then left to go back to Russia for a few days. And we traveled a bit through Siberia."

The conversation continued until Sirena noticed their were only two carriages left.

"We'd better hurry," she said as her and Andrusa ran to the nearest one.

Just as they sat down the carriage began to move.

"Just in time," she said with a giggle.

"Perkins?" said a voice.

Sirena was in shock as to who they were sharing the carriage with.

Draco Malfoy and his snakey slytherin minions.

To Sirena this was the longest ride of her life. They all sat in silence while Draco and Andrusa stared holes in each other eyes.

Sirena also noticed that Andrusa kept getting closer in almost a protective manner.

Draco's gaze gradually shifted to Sirena but the hatred was gone. His face was calm and apologetic. He took a deep breath and looked ahead towards the school.

The other two slytherins chatted amongst themselves as Andrusa tried not to acknowledge Draco anymore.

Sirena watched Draco as he tried to ignore hadn't realized how much his hair had grown over the holidays. She also hadn't realized she had been staring until Andrusa nudged her. They had reached the school.

Once the feast was over the students went back to their common rooms. Sirena was unaware of the interrogation she was to receive once she entered Gryffindor tower.

"You kissed him?" asked Harry.

Ron made a face implying he wanted to vomit.

"I was just doing what you asked," said Sirena.

What did Andrusa say when you told him?" asked Ron.

Sirena bit her lip.

"You haven't told him? Blimey, Sirena," said Ron.

"I didn't think it was important." Sirena shook her head. "Anyway," she siad changing the subject. "Harry, Draco obviously thinks I'm an idiot because he told me his uncle Tom had been ragging on him about doing something."

"Uncle? I didn't know he had an uncle named Tom," said Ron.

"He doesn't," said Hermione.

"Go on," Harry insisted.

"Well, Malfoy and I ran into Andrusa while we were in London," she said the fiddled with her fingers. "When Draco wasn't around I told him about it. Andrusa is the one who figured it out," said Sirena.

"That he is trying to get sympathy and into your nickers?" asked Ron.

That's when Hermione hit him rather hard in the head with Daily Prophet. "Ouch!" he whined.

"Honestly Ron, do you think be for you speak!" she fumed.

Harry shook off the awkward statement and means towards Sirena. "so Voldemort is pushing Draco to do something? Did you find out what?" he asked.

Sirena shook her head. "Sorry, that's all I could find out."

"No, that's brilliant. Thank you for the help Sirena."

Sirena stood from the couch."Well goodnight, everyone." sirens thought it was best to go to sleep considering she had school the next day.

Things resumed to normalcy. Accept Su and Jeremy were spending more time together. Sirena and Draco had hardly spoken to each other since the argument and Andrusa was busy with quidditch most of the time.

Unfortunately for Sirena, Su was sick again which left her alone in the double study hall with slytherin. Sirena walked into the library with her head birdied in a book. To her surprise it seems only a few were in the dining hall today. There was only one seat left. And Draco Malfoy would be her company. She groaned and started to head to the dining hall. However it was so far away and she didn't feel like walking all that way again. She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

Draco looked up in alarm as she sat down. Shortly after he returned to his bored composition. Before she knew it Draco slipped a piece of paper towards her.

'I'm sorry alright?'

Sirena grimaced at the note and crumpled it up before she placed it in her bag. Moments later he passed another.

'You can't ignore me forever.'

'Yes I can,' she scribbled back.

'Really? You just proved me right?.' Draco smirked as she picked up the note.

She narrowed her eyes. 'Maybe if you didn't act like such a prick I wouldn't try to ignore you.'

Draco actually laughed a bit.

She re focused on her work but eight as was getting back into the story, he interrupted again.

'What are you reading?'

'Does it matter?'

Draco didn't pass anymore notes the rest of the class. Instead he occasionally glanced at Sirena who was oblivious to his doing so.

After class Sirena hurried out of the room. Sirena was greatful that quidditch practice had been cancelled for the day. She and her friends re grouped in the main hallway since their period was free from school activities.

"Did you figure out what was in the room of requirement that Draco's after?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, but I'm working on it," she said. "I don't know what could possibly be in there that wants. It's all junk really."

"Sirena do you think you could give it ago?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, guys." she adjusted her bag strap. "I am finished with Malfoy." It was then she saw Draco in her periffrial vision.

"I'm surprised he has suspected anything yet," stated Ron.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione.

"He already has," said Sirena.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

" Over Christmas he got a little physical when he thought I over heard his dad."

They stared at her. " Sirena did he touch you?" asked Hermione.

"Did who touch her?" asked a voice.

"Hey Andrusa," said Ron.

Sirena looked at Hermione and shook her head. " It was a empty threat," she whispered.

Harry paused for moment looking at Sirena."No one, she was pulling us off," said Harry.

Andrusa raised a brow in confusion but shrugged it off.

"So how's operation ferret going?" asked Andrusa.

"Honestly it's been brilliant," said Harry. "Though I think agent Perkins is retiring.

had been staring at Draco. "I never said that. I just don't want to see him right now," she said as she looked at Andrusa instead.

"Sounds like a good idea actually," Andrusa said seriously.

"Uh oh," chimed Ron. " jealous are we?"

Andrusa gritted his teeth. "Of that bloody git? Ha! Never!" he fumed.

While Ron continued to tease Andrusa about it, Sirena's gaze traveled back to Draco. He was flirting with another girl. Sirena didn't know why it bothered her so. Sirena suddenly felt fingers pressed against her own. She looked down to see Andrusa's fingers grasping hers only to slip them away from her seconds later.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"Well, if you would've stopped staring at Draco you would have heard him," said Ron.

Sirena grimaced.

"Hes going to study," corrected Hermione.

Sirena felt something between her fingers. Andrusa had slipped her a note. She flipped open the note and read what it said.

' Meet me at the astronomy tower.

Now.'

She crumpled the note and stuffed it in her pocket. "You know guys, I've got a thing I have to do. I'll catch you in the common room later?"

She departed from the three and meandered her way through the castle to the astronomy tower where she found Andrusa waiting for her.

"Tell me," he began. "How did you get him to show you the dark mark, really?"

Sirena didn't say anything.

Andrusa looked at her a started to laugh. "What it's not like you seduced him or anything, right?"

Again she gave no answer.

Andrusa stopped laughing immediately and his expression grew dark. "Did you shag him?"

"Andrusa are you-"

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"No, it was only snogging," she said.

He snickered. Sirena could feel his anger and sense of betrayal.

"I don't like doing this," she sighed. "to either of us."

"Impossible," he snickered.

"Excuse me?"

"I see how you look at him Sirena. It's obvious how you feel about him," he said with his voice full of melancholy.

Sirena was silent for a long while.

"I guess opposites do attract Andrusa." She didn't know what to say exactly.

Andrusa looked at her. The Auden expression of curiosity and across his face. "Sirena what is that?" he asked.

"Whats what?"

"On your neck?" As Andrusa approached her, Sirena knew Draco's threat would be known.

"Did Draco do this? I swear t god Sirena if he-"

"You'll what, Andrusa?" Sirena interrupted. "You ever take action on something that doesn't end with you being in trouble!" Sirena didn't understand why she was getting so upset. "He makes his feelings known."

Andrusa was taken aback by this. "Are you actually defending that snake?" he barked back.

The small distance between the two added to the angry tension.

Sirena inched closer to his face with burning fury in her eyes. "At least he takes what he wants."

The anger on Andrusa's face was short lived as he forced his lips against hers. Sirena didn't resist. She slid one arm around his neck while the other rested on his chest. Andrusa deepened the kiss with every moment as his arms found their way to her waist, pressing her close to him. His warmth made Sirena melt.

When Andrusa broke the kiss, their foreheads rested on each others. Both were in awe.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he said with a smirk forming on his lips. He step back slightly and pushed the few stands of red hair out if Sirena's face. In comparison to Draco he was an obvious equal. Sirena would dare to admit it was better.

For the first time Sirena didn't feel guilty for kissing someone, or so she thought. Andrusa was right she did care deeply for Draco.

"Andrusa," she began.

"Sh,"he said taking a few steps back. "and that's why it's called the big dipper, oh hello professor!" Andrusa gleamed. It was the Sirena noticed professor Mcgonagall standing beside her.

"Are you two unsupervised?" asked Minerva.

"Yes m'am but I was just explaining the-"

"I heard you perfectly well, Mr. Mirakov. Your lucky I wasn't professor Snape or you would both have detention!"

"Sorry professor," said the two students.

Mcgonagall's face softened . "No matter," she said and placed a hand on Sirena's shoulder. "My dear? Are you alright! You seem to have a fever." Sirena grimaced as she heard Andrusa snicker.

They were escorted back to the main hallway where Harry stood looking into his tattered advanced potions book. Professor Mcgonagall left them as soon as she saw a disruptence across the hall. Sirena was about to approach her housemate before she was intersected.

"Mrs. Perkins," said a low dark voice. "might I speak to you in my office?"

Sirena grasped Andrusa's sleeve. "What the problem, Professor?"

Snape narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head slight. "My office," he said in a harsh tone. "Now."

Sirena swallowed her fear and followed him to the dungeons.

Sirena never realized how terrible horrifying the dungeons could be.

"Were my marks bad on my last potions exam, Professor?"

"I understand you spent the holidays with the Malfoys?"

"Yes sir," nodded Sirena.

Severus turned to face her before he sat behind his desk.

"Don't get too close with Draco." Sirena thought this to be very odd.

'why dies Snape care?" she thought.

"infavt it would be best if you stayed away from him all together," added Snape as he placed his hands together.

"With all due respect professor," Sirena began as she searched for words. "What does it matter really?"

Snape stood abruptly. "Watch your tongue, girl."

Something came over Sirena. "Or what, professor? You can't exactly punish me for socializing." The look in Snape's eye assured her she would be in very big trouble.

Snape closed in the distance between them. "you would do best to watch you tone," he said as the expression on his face grew colder. Sirena could tell he was picking his next words carefully. "perhaps you should have been in Slytherin. Thought I doubt you treachery wounld be honored there."

Sirena's heart sank. She like so many others were sure she would be in Slytherin. Considering what she was doing to Draco proved she should she should be in the house with cunning attribute.

It not only meant she would be with Su but that she would be Somone like Draco. And be with Draco. The thought sickened her when she thought of how different her and Andrusa would have been. If she had been in slytherins she would also have the same attributes of the Dark Lord.

Sirena was dragging her feet on her way back to the great hall for hadn't been with Snape long. Andrusa and Harry were still talking outside the doors if the great hall when she entered the foyer.

Andrusa had a look of concern as soon as she entered his sight. "Sirena are you alright?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, " she lied. "I'd rather talk about it later." The boys nodded knowing it was best to let her tell them on her own time.

Andrusa walked with her and Harry to their seats until the two Gryffindors sat down. from behind Andrusa kissed Sirena's cheek gently and nodded to the others in farewell before taking his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione smiled at as she watched Andrusa. "What? " asked Sirena.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing," she said still smiling.

Sirena glanced at the Ravenclaw table before she shifted to look at the Slytherin table. Draco looked as dreadfully angry as he glared at the red headed Gryffindor. He obviously knew something she did not.

Hey there! If you have read this far, thank you very much! I am a few chapters away from being finished with half blood prince and then I will be moving right along to deathly hallows. Also I think I am planning a few filler type chapters with Jeremy and Su!


	9. Sparks Fly

So sorry! This chapter is long overdue!

"He said that?" asked Ron. Sirena nodded. Harry seemed to have no say on the matter.

The common room was silent as the rest of their house mates studied.

"Well it makes sense." The three stared at the Weasly boy in confusion. "Think about it," said Ron sitting up right. "It takes some serious cunning to decieve a Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're daft," she said flipping open her book.

"I wanted to be on slytherin with Su," Sirena said as she stared at the carpet. "Or in Hufflepuff with Jeremey."

"But the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor," said Hermione. "There's a reason for that." An awkward silenced fell upon the room. "I think it's time for bed." Hermione stood and hurried up to the girls side if the tower.

"Yeah I'm blood beat," said Ron. With in seconds he disappeared up the stairs.

Sirena gathered her books and wiped the small tear from her cheek that had formed while thinking about everything that had happened this year. Harry was still staring at the fire when she stood.

Sirena had just reached the stairs when Harry spoke.

"Sirena," said Harry. Sirena turned towards her housemate acknowledging he had spoken. "I know how you feel." Harry walked towards Sirena. "The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

Sirena was confused. Harry Potter in Slytherin? That was impossible.

"Harry I-"

"You're different. Yes you have cunning," he interrupted. Sirena raised her brown in confusion. Harry sounded like a contradiction. "But you have a that little voice telling you when something isn't right."

Now he was making sense.

"Harry, I know I don't belong in Slytherin house." she said. "But I still feel like I'm just like Malfoy or Pansy or-"

"Su?" he interrupted again.

Sirena had no yes or no answer. "Sometimes I don't believe she belongs in that house." She took a deep breath the turned toward the stairs. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight," he said.

The next morning was a dreadfully chilly soft day. She expected to hear the sounds of snoring and light breathing. The room was silent. Glancing around, Sirena realized she was the only one in the room. She stretched, reaching for her wrist watch. She had slept in till mid morning.

Sirena was in no hurry. She dressed the headed to the great hall for some pumpkin juice. To her amazement, it was surprisingly empty. Even Draco Malfoy was no where in sight. She would enjoy this morning of quiet.

Once she finished her muffin and goblet of juice, Sirena ventured into the library. She thought she could do a little extra defense against the dark arts research. No place better to do this than the restricted section. Whilst reading a book on object enchantment in use of the dark arts, she stumbled upon something of interest.

"What's a horcrux?" asked voice from behind.

"Not a clue," she said. Turning towards her visitor she, she saw the Russian boy leaning against the book shelf.

"Have a bit of a late start did you?"

"I guess," she said a placed the book back on the shelf. "Where's Harry and the others?" she asked as she pulled another book.

"well like the rest of our year," he stood from his leaning position and stepped towards her. "They all went to Hogmeade."

"Why didn't you go?" she asked.

Andrusa smiled as if he were embarrassed. "Well I was," he said looking up at her. "I couldn't find you."

"Why would you need me to go with you?" asked Sirena. This girl was mental.

Andrusa seemed surprised. "You honestly don't know?" he glanced around looking for others. "I thought we should talk about yesterday." Andrusa leaned in closer. "The kiss?" he whispered.

Sirena felt the temperature in her cheeks rising. "Oh uh-" she was lost for words. " Andrusa there really is nothing to talk about." she quickly tried to pass him but he was intentionally blocking her way.

"Don't give me that Bull Shit!" his was voice filled with hurt and anger. "Sirena you know what it was," he said and his expression softened. "What you felt?"

"Andrusa it's not that simple."

Andrusa gently grabbed her slender arms."Did you feel guilty?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sirena forced herself passed him and was determined not to look back.

"Harry told me how you feel guilty every time you kiss Draco."

Sirena was definitely going to have a talk with Harry. Sirena closed her eyes as she placed her thumb and middle finger at the bridge of her nose. "it's not just you, Andrusa." Sirena turned to face him again. "It's this whole situation."

Andrusa's hurt expression made Sirena feel even more guilty. "Sirena," said he. He took a step toward Sirena and grabbed her delicate hands. "I care about you and I want you to give me the chance." Sirena stated to drown him out. He was sounding a lot like Draco. It wasnt that she didn't trust him. Sirena just worried about hurting the others feelings.

"Don't." Sirena took her hand back from Andrusa's grasp slowly backed away before leaving quickly.

Stopping near the inner courtyard of Hogwarts, Sirena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about the romantic messed she had caused by toying with Draco. Sirena really had made a mess of things.

A uncomfortable chill eased its way down her spine. The coldness was taking effect and Sirena hurried to a warm place away from the open courtyards.

lingered in the hall with a few lower year Ravenclaws. He was talking to one of the boys who was crying. The poor kid was only a second year. From what Sirena could tell, the boy had gotten into a fight with a Slytherin.

How ironic.

Her and Andrusa exchange a few awkward glances before she disappeared around the corner.

To make things worse, when Sirena turned the corner she stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He didn't seem to notice Sirena. She found this very odd. He looked as of he though he was being watched. The blonde boy walked quickly with a sense of panic and worry.

Moments later, Harry and the others are being escorted by professor Mcgonagall. They were headed towards her class room.

"How very odd." Sirena looked around and saw no one. Turning the corner she shrieked as the figure grabbed her.

"sh!" said Andrusa placing his fingers to his lips.

The two crept towards the classroom. Sirena knew she would regret this.

Andrusa pulled out one of the Weasly eves dropping contraptions and slipped it into the room.

"Why is it always you three?" said Mcgonagall.

Andrusa and Sirena listened closely as she scolded the trio to see if the could figure out what was going on exactly.

"Oh, Severus." Both andrusa and Sirena raised an eyebrow. "what do you think?" added the gryffendor professor.

There was a long pause and they knew that Snape was studying something due to his hesitation.

"I think miss Bell is lucky to be alive," said Snape.

'The things you miss from staying home,' Sirena thought to herself.

Sirena noticed how focused on their conversation and wondered why he didn't put this much into his other studies. "Andrusa," she whispered.

"Shh! Someone is coming! Her eat this!" Andrusa shifted towards her and forced something towards her mouth.

"Andrusa! What are you-ugh!" it was too late. What ever Andrusa had in his hands was now making its way into her system. She could feel herself changing. And feeling a little nausiated.

"Perkins! Mirakov! What do you think your doing?"intruded Snape. Sirena didn't notice that he caught them.

"Well, Per- ugh I mean Sirenastarted to feel suck in the library so I thought I should take her to the nurse, sir."

Sirena had a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew this would get worse. "then she collapsed here and I was trying to pull her up once you got here, professor."

Snape knelt and leans towards the Gryffindor. "hmm," he growled.

Then suddenly things got worse. The rising feeling in Sirena stomach was soon relieved when shee saw her breakfast on her proffesor's shoe.

"Oh god," she choked.

"Detention Ms. Perkins"

"puking pestules? That's bloody genius," said the ginger.

Sirena blushed. "yeah we'll his genius act got me detention!"

"Still, it's pretty brilliant! Ow!" he said as Hermione hit his arm.

"So, what exactly did happen to Katie?" asked Sirena.

"Well, Mcgonagall said she was cursed by the pendant she was carrying," said Harry.

Sirena, puzzled by the situation, began speak again. "Why was she carry a cursed object around? I mean she's not daft enough to-"

"She was delivering it to Dumbledore," interrupted Harry.

"Harry thinks Draco had something to do with it," insisted Hermione.

"Hermione do you honestly think that he had nothing to do with it?"

It sickened Sirena to hear them talk about Draco like that. She stared at the crackling fire thinking of other alternatives. Sirena stood and bid her house mate goodnight and headed towards the dungeons for her detention with the worst professor of all time.

Over a month had passed and Sirena had managed to steer clear of detention and Slytherin house (excluding Su of course). It's was a very dreary morning at Hogwarts and Sirena was running a little late for breakfast. Fortunately it was a saterday so she wouldn't have to rush.

"Sirena! Hey wait up!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Andrusa. Sirena was happy to see him yet she also dreaded it. Things had been awkward between the since that night at the astronomy tower. Plus she's still a little angry at him for the puking pestules. Who wouldn't be?

"Oi you walk fast!" he said adjusting his jumper.

Sirena smiled playfully. "I'm still mad about the pestules you ass."

Andrusa laughed and started walking. " so haven't seen you in a while."

Siren shook her head. " No I remember seeing you at study hall the other day," she said.

Andrusa rolled his eyes. "Thats not what I mean," he said in a more serious tone. Andrusa hadn't caught Sirena too far from the great hall.

Hermione and Ron looked a little uneasy. "what's with you two?" asked Andrusa?

"I think Harry is trying to get himself into big trouble," said Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirena.

"when Harry asked how Katie how she was doing she acted a little strange when she saw Malfoy."

"who would feel in easy around that slick git?" added Andrusa putting a few biscuits on his plate.

Something inside Sirena told her something was wrong. " I think I'd better see where they went. That's all Harry needs is detention for the rest of the term."

Sirena hurried out of the great hall. From what she knew of Draco she headed towards the room of requirement. She'd seen Draco go in before.

The corridors echoed with her hurried footsteps. Thoughts of what could be happening raced through her head. Suddenly she saw the floor flooding. It was coming from the boys lavitory. It

She recognized Harry's voice. And knew draco was inside. She krept quickly to see what was happening. She didnt see the boys. what she heard next made her jump out her skin. Sparks of spells flew across the room and she held her breath as she pressed herself closer to the wall.

When a a few moments of silence hit she peeked around the corner and heard another zap of a spell and saw Draco come into view. His piercing grey eyes met hers peering emeralds. He mouthed her name and turned as Harry mutter the final spell.

"Sect Sempra!" within seconds Draco was in a pool of his own blood. Sirena stared in horror before bolting to the great hall. As she approached the teachers table she notice the odd stares from her classmates including Andrusa. But she didn't care. " Proffesor Snape! Draco needs your help! Please hurry!" she said in urgency.

Sirena could only imagine the oddity of a Gryffindor aiding a Slytherin.

Not even a minute had passed by the time they reached the boys lavitory. Sirena waited outside. As the teachers dealt with the matter. Sirena stood impatiently with tears streaming down her face. No wonder the others where looking at her like a daft witch. When she saw Harry however she felt nothing but guilty.

Harry looked apologetic as he passed by her escorted by the head of Gryffindor house., Minerva Mcgonagall. Proffesor Snape was muttering what sounded like a counter curse. When her teacher emerged from the lavitory he gave her a menacing look as he spoke. "To your common room!"

But what about Dra-"

"Now!" he demanded.

Sirena's heart sank. "Yes sir."

Not even and hour later Siena left Gryffindor tower and was determined to know what was going on. There were a group of slytherin girls outside of the infirmary. She knew exactly where he was now.

"Excuse me," she said trying to get to the door.

"good luck getting in there Gryffindor," said Pansy. The other girls snickered in agreement.

Sirena took a deep breath and pulled a bobby pin from her hair and inserted the accessory into the lock. After a few clicks she pushed the door open and smirked towards pansy then shut the door behind her. She laughed lightly to herself when she heard them trying to open the door. "Must be my lucky day," she said to herself.

Draco was laying in the hospital bed sleeping soundlessly. What ever Snape had done you couldn't even tell Draco had been hurt.

Sirena sat on the edge of the bed staring at the blonde boy. A single tear formed in her eyes as she rembered the way he looked at her in the fight.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Sirena fixed her skirt out of a nervous habit. "If I hadn't been there you would have dodged that curse." Sirena whiped the tear that had fallen to her cheek. Sirena felt so guilty just being near him. She stood from his bedside and brushed the blonde hair away from his forehead. Sirena pressed her lips to his pale skin and turned towards the door.

"Atleast you got help."

Sirena's heart stopped as she turned to see Draco wide awake. She was just talking she didn't think he would actually hear her. She knew she was blushing.

"Thank you."

"Please, don't say that," she said as her knees buckled forcing her to sit back onto the edge of the bed.

Draco sat up and placed one arm around her waist supporting his weight with the other.

"Potter would have killed me if you hadn't-"

"No," she interrupted.

"huh, you know you don't have to wear your uniform when classes aren't going on.

Sirena had forgotten she was wearing her uniform. " I have done the laundry yet."

"Oh it looks good. Criminal even." Sirena smiled lightly a blushed a bit more. "I think they put something in your pumpkin juice," she said nervously.

Draco tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer. "I bet what's under neath is even better," he said fiddling with the trim of her cardigan.

"Draco your injured. Your drugged up."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck followed by his icy lips. She jerked away quickly. "Stop it" she said forcefully

"Better than that mudblood, Andrusa?" he said.

Something inside Sirena snapped. She looked at Draco with a look of pure loathing. Was everything status to him. Sirena stood abruptly and quickly took her leave.

She was infuriated. She stormed down the hall. She saw a familiar group of faces gathered in the courtyard. "hey were've you been?"asked Ron. Hermione arched an eyebrow. She could tell something as wrong.

Andrusa turned and smiled opening his arms welcomingly. "Hey, what hap-m" in one swift movement, Sirena grabbed the Russian boy by the collar of his navy sweater, placed her other hand on the back of his head and forced her lips to his. The Kiss deepens on Sirena's behalf and partly on Andrusa who was still in shock.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in an awkward glance and stepped farther apart.

Once the kiss was separated, the two struggled to catch their breath.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. A smile formed on Andrusa's lips. "I take it your not mad anymore?" he joked.

Sirena seemed to be back to normal. Guilt crept it's way back in and she turned abruptly, touching her lips with her ring finger. "I can't believe I did that," she said.

"Neither can I but- hey wait!" Sirena ran off.

"What's gotten her all worked up?" asked Ron naively.

Andrusa shrugged. "Dunno, first she kisses me then runs away crying. I know for a fact I'm not even remotely that bad. I mean you can ask Bianca, Elena, Arianna, Luna, -" as Andrusa continued naming off girls. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think she's made because she knows Draco doesn't want her."

"What do you care, Pansy?" said Hermione.

"Oh I don't," she said. " but she came out of the infirmary really flustered. Draco is the only one in there right now, you know."

Hermione glanced at Andrusa who had lost count of the names and quit moments ago.

"She went to see him?" asked Andrusa.

"ugh I can feel I'm getting duty just talking to you mudbloods!"

"hey I'm not a mudblood!" Ron insisted.

"Dirty enough to be!" laughed pansy and she left.

Silence governed the three for a few moments. She snogged me because Draco pissed her off?" Andrusa said on disbelief.

"yeah I bet you wished that happens mor often, huh mate?" nudged Ron. Andrusa glared at the Weasly boy. A simple "Tch."was all Andrusa could saw before he too stormed off.

"What'd I say?" asked Ron.

"Ron?" said Hermione.

"Hm?"

"Just shut up."


	10. Executed Plans

It was surprising how quiet things had been lately. There hadn't been any talk or rumors spreading about Harry and Draco's fight a few days ago. Harry didn't seem to forget and Sirena could tell it was taking some what of a toll on him. However Draco seemed to have forgotten like everyone else.

Sirena entered the library and headed to the restricted section. She wanted to know more about these horcruxes. She peered down the isle of tall book shelf and pursed her lips trying to remember the name of he book she saw it in. Sirena didn't practice he dark arts but she was definitely interested in its concepts.

"Dark stuff for such an innocent witch," said a low voice from behind.

Sirena glanced and saw Draco Malfoy hovering behind her.

"Must you always sneak up on me whilst reading?" she asked with irritation fuming from her words.

"How else am I supposed to talk to you? You won't even look at me let alone talk to me."

"Sorry, malfoy I don't speak parsle tongue," she mused scribbling a few notes from the page.

"What the bloody hell are talking about?" he asked as the confusion bested him.

She slammed the book shut and swiftly put it back on its shelf. " I don't talk to snakes," she said giving a furious glare as she walked away.

Draco's eyes burned with rage at her insult. He grabbed the red head's wrist before she was out of his range and puked her back nearly causing her to fall. His rough grip startled Sirena. She gasped as he forced her towards him.

"I forgot," he said darkly. "Im mot perfect like you." Draco tightened his grip on her arms as the rage grew in his eyes. Her flesh beneath his hands ached from the pressure.

"I never said I was," she said as she jerked out of his grip. "and if this is your way of apologizing then you need rethink you plan."

All emotion left Draco's after that. "You don't know what it's like to be asked to do something you don't want to do."

Sirena narrowed her eyes. If he only knew. "Then perhaps you should do something about it and stop having a pity party!" she fumed. Sickens by the sight of him she start to walk away.

Draco was taken aback by her words. " Your right."

Sirena stopped wide eyed. She turned her head and stared at the boy in shock.

"What is going on over here," said the the professor.

Sirena inhaled deeply and left the library. These boys would be the death of her. She honestly wished things could be the way they were at the beginning of the year.

The hallway echo with voices of students. Sirena saw a familiar face leaning against the stone pilar leaving out to the courtyard. Andrusa was scribbling intently in a little brown leather book. He took a paused and bawled on the end of his pencil. Sirena smiled as she began to approach him. She didn't think about what she did after her mishap with Draco. She figure Andrusa would brush it off as usual. With his personality she figured as much.

The Russian boy look up and smiled placing the pencil behind his ear and closed the little book placing it in his back pocket.

"Hey, stranger."

Andrusa just smiled slightly but failed to make any eye contact.

"Whats wrong?" maybe he had a bad day?

"Sirena, " he sighed. "We seriously need to talk."

"Okay about what?" she asked.

He glanced around. "Privately," he said.

Sirena shook her head and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "There's nothing to talk about."

shaking his head Andrusa's agitation grew. "Sirena, how can you even say that?" hey said crossing his arms.

"Andrusa your being redicu-"

"No I'm not!" he interrupted. Fed up with her dodging, Andrusa grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her under the tree in the courtyard. "First we snog then you don't talk to me for a few days and then you-" Andrusa stopped himself from saying the last part of his sentence. "Sirena I-"

"Sirena!" call Harry from the breezeway.

"Hi Harry," said Sirena.

Andrusa rolled his eyes. With a grunt of anger, Andrusa stormed off and vanished into the sea of students.

"What's with him?" asked Harry.

"No idea," she said as she watched in Andrusa's direction. She had dodged another romantic confrontation."So what's up Harry?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize."

Sirena turned her head slightly. "What for?" she asked.

"For what I did to Draco."

"Harry you don't have to-" Sirena paused when she saw the understanding look on Harry's face. "I don't know anymore about Draco's plans."

Harry nodded. "I know." an awkward silence forced it way between them. "Well I best be off," he said as he started to leave.

"Where to?" Sirena asked.

"I have to help Dumbledore with something," he said. Sirena could tell in his voice it was important.

As Harry turned to leave again Sirena spoke. "Harry!" He turned back yucky with urgency. "I'm not in love with you know."

Harry's face grew sad. "Just remember what side he's on, Sirena." and with that he left.

Sirena returned to the corridors thinking of the mess she had made. Why was it so hard for her to talk about things like this. She wasn't in live with anyone and least of Draco.

"Those silly narggles," said a sweet voice. Sirena looked to her left and saw Luna lovegood rummaging through her satchel. Across the hall a few of the Slytherin boys were holding what looked like a bag of some kind of animal food. Sirena rolled her eyes. "Oops!" she said as she purposely tripped and fell into the tall slytherin.

"Hey watch where your going you-oh? " he smiled when he saw she was a girl. "Pretty cute for a Gryffindor," she heard one if the boys mutter. She smiled innocently. "So sorry," she said sweetly and casually walked away glancing back at the boy giving a playful wink. He retuned it with a devious yet hopeful smile.

Sirena approached Luna and smiled as shelf out the bag the boys had taken. "Loose something, Luna?" she asked. The tall Slytherin patted his person and looked at her in shock as his friends laughed. Sirena was a rather skilled pick pocket but she never stole from stores, markets or people.

"Thank you!" Luna exclaimed. "The owls are going to be so happy!"

"Huh?" Sirena questioned.

"Oh sometimes I like to feed the owls in the owlery."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Sirena. Sirena liked Luna. Ofcourse it was a little awkward considering she was Andrusa's ex-girlfriend. As the two girl walked to the owlrey, Luna explained about the narggles and how she could have forgotten were she out them because of ratsperts. Once in the owlrey Luna started playing twenty questions. "So have you like your year here at Hogwarts?"

Sirena pause for a shirt moment. "Well it has definitely been interesting. Thats for sure."

Luna smiled and held out a hand full of oats to the closest owl. "It seems malfoy has taken a big interest in you." pun leaned in closer and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry," she said and giggled.

"Yeah I hear he goes for the bad slytherin girls... Go figure," said sirena trying to make a joke.

Luna smiled again as she always did. "But I can see what Andy sees in you."

Sirena's heart nearly stopped. A sudden lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. "Don't worry, I'm happy for you! Because he seems really happy when he talks about you."

Sirena blushed. Andrusa talked about her to Luna? It was beyond embarrassing but she did like the idea. However, Sirena knew she had to set the record straight. " Luna, Andrusa and I-" she was interrupted by a high screech.

One of the owls was returning from delivering a letter or so the girls guessed. "Looks like this guy got his directions messed up," said Sirena. The owl still had the letter.

Linnaeus approache the bird with a gentle cautiousness and took the letter from its beak. "Perhaps not," she said as she read the name. " It's addressed to you."

Sirena arches an eyebrow in confusion mixed with curiosity as she opened the note.

'We need to talk. The courtyard. Tonight at 6:00pm.' The letter wasn't signed but she knew it was from Andrusa.

"Who's it from?" asked the blonde Ravenclaw.

Sirena crumple the note and shoved in her pocket. "No idea," she lied.

Curfew would be soon. Sirena dragged her feet, dreading having this talk with Andrusa. Sirena wasn't good at this romance stuff. Well she was just not the relationship aspect.

Turning the corridor, Sirena sighed and looked up towards the courtyard where her and Andrusa spoke earlier. However, the young man waiting for wasn't her Russian friend.

"Draco?"

The blonde boy opened his eyes and pushed off from his leaning position against the tree. "Your late," he said.

Sirena shook her he'd puzzled at the situation. And entered the area with caution. "You sent the note?"

The blonde slytherin looked up at Sirena wit sorrowful apologetic eyes. "I never did apologize for my behavior in the infirmary." a small smirk curled upon his lips as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I sometimes have strange reactions to their medicines."

"Draco, it's not the actions that bothered me," she admitted. "Its what you said."

"You liked my actions?" he teased.

Sirena blushed. "It doesn't matter. Your not in a competition with Andrusa!" she fumed.

"Oh but I am." Draco spoke with such seriousness when it came to things like this.

"There you go again with the status thing! Well according to you, you will always be better because your a pure blood so why bother with it, hm?" Sirena thought she might actually be beginning to hate Draco. Especially when he started to snicker.

"I didn't ask you here to start another fight." Draco slowly started to take a step towards her. "Did you think you were meeting someone else here tonight?"

Sirena hesitated. "I definitely wasn't expecting you, of all people. Why?" She asked.

Draco smiled lightly. "no reason." the blonde boy stopped leaving a few feet between them. "I meant what i said. You were right. But you don't know what it's like having such a heavy weight on your shoulders."

Sirena rolled her eyes. "You know you keep saying that and yet you won't tell me what the hell going on?" she huffed. Draco if you need my help I-"

"I don't need your help!" he snapped.

Draco looked away fuming with mixed emotions gave him away. He was hiding something and Sirena could tell it was causing him a lot of pain and distress. "Draco," she began. Sirena stepped behind him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you."

Sirena was surprised at what she said. Even more surprised that she actually meant it.

Draco, in one swift movement grabbed the girl holding her close. His eyes were full of pain and suffering. Once their eyes met it was all over. Ever so slowly, Draco closed in the space separating them. His lips inches from hers.

Then the clock chimed seven. Draco's eyes wandered up and Sirena followed his gaze in astronomy tower. When she looked back he was leaving. "Draco where are you go-"

"Remember what you said,Perkins." Draco hurried off before she could say anything else.

Sirena hadn't realized the sun has almost completely set. The sky was a very dark merky color. Sirena wasn't in any hurry to get back to the common room. She started walking disgusted at this whole situation. There were too many secrets. She was lying to someone she truly cared about. No. Care about Draco? Perhaps there where other reasons that made her dread talking about 'relationships' with Andrusa.

Sirena lost track of time. She had probably walked around half the castle.

Then she heard it. The howling and calling of Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirena's heart nearly stopped when she saw death eaters leaving the great hall. Including Draco. "Harry," whispered. "I need to find Harry."

Draco saw the red headed girl standing at the steps to the corridors. He too stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. He forced him self to continue behind his aunt.

Sirena knew something like this was coming. So why had this shirked her so? She took a few step forward as if she could stop them. "Draco!" she cried.

Both he and his aunt turned their heads in alarm. Bellatrix grinned as she readied her wand. "Well," she chimed. "might as well get a head start on pest control!" a cruel shriek of laughter escapes the mad woman's lips. She lifted her skeletal like arms, sure thinking of the most painful curse.

"cruci-"

"No Aunt Bella!"Draco cried with urgency.

Bellatrix pouted like a child. "Oh come now Draco," she said lowering her wand. "Can't I kill the little minger?"

Draco stiffened. Then another intervened.

"That won't be nessissary Bella," said Snape.

Snape!? Sirena's eyed were wide in shock as she watched her professor leave with the death eaters.

Harry soon followed.

"Harry!" she managed as he bolted past her. Watching Harry, Sirena's eyes wondered to the figure to her right.

A shriek of panic was building in her chest as she saw Albus Dumbledore lying dead on the ground. Has Draco killed him? As thoughts traced through her head, students began emerging. In shock of their headmasters death.

Sirena's face wet with tears buried itself in the first available Chet of a familiar person. Andrusa wrapped his arms tightly around her as he too stared at Dumbledore's body.

Sirena cried senselessly into Andrusa, soaking his blue jumper within seconds.

Minerva Mcgonagall emerged from the crowd of students just as Su and Jeremy approached the scene. Minutes passed and no one said a word. Harry returned and knelt by his professor. Sirena ceased her crying, still sniffling here and there.

Harry and Sirena weren't the only ones showing such loss. Many let tears fall, others suffered on silence. The students lifted their wands in memorial to their beloved professor and few said a silent prayer out of respect for his greatness.

The others watched as if they were wait for some thing to happen. Jeremy nudged Andrusa and leaned in next to the Russian boys wear. "You should get her out of here mate," he insisted.

Andrusa nodded and heeded Jeremy's request. Gently Andrusa took Sirena's hand and helped her up the stairs and leaded her back to the common room.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped her through the door.

"I will be," she said whipping the remaining years from her face. "Thank you, for being there for me." Sirena plopped emotionlessly into the couch.

Andrusa smiled softly. "Eh," he shrugged. "Its what I do."

Sirena laughed lightly.

"I didn't know you where so close to Dumbledore." he said taking a seat next to her.

Sirena shook her head. "I wasn't." Sirena bit hr bottom lip and knew she would regret this. "Andrusa, I was with Draco tonight."

Andrusa twitched but remains composed. "And?" he raised a brow.

Her mouth dropped. "And?! Andrusa I could have stopped him! It'my fault professor Dumbledore is dead!"

Andrusa shook his head slowly. "Sirena we have known something was going to happen for months. There is now way you could have known."

"Then why do I feel so guilty like this is ally fault?" she asked looking at her hands.

"Because your a good person, Sirena." the room grew silent for a few seconds before Andrusa cleard his throat. "Well I best be off, even under these surcumstances, the prefect will have my wand if they found me in here." Andrusa stood and turned towards his favorite red head. "Good night Sirena."

"You need us to what?Harry why on earth would you want to leave Hogwarts?" asked Andrusa.

"Well since Ron and Hermione are coming with me i need you two to hold sown everything down here."

"yeah I get that but what exactly are you going to be doing next term?" asked Sirena.

Harry paused. "Look I have to find these horcruxes or-,"

"Wait," interrupted sirena. "Did you say horcrux?"

"Have you heard of it?" asked Andrusa.

"I ran across it reading a few days ago," she said.

"Sirena why didn't you tell us?" inquired Harry.

"I didn't think it was relevant?" she said and smile shyly.

Harry glances at the others and nodded before looking at Andrusa and Sirena. " so can you two handle things while we're gone?" he asked.

Andrusa smiled. "Easier than saying 'pumpkin juice', comerade!"

"Yeah," she said before hesitating. "Not a problem."

"We'll write and update you both on what's happens and where we are when we can." Harry couldn't express his appreciation for the both of them.

"Plus you guys will be at Bill and Fleur's wedding, right?" asked Ron hopefully.

The pair nodded and assured their attendance. "I love weddings!" said Andrusa.

Sirena rolled her eyes. She would miss Andrusa's sarcastic remarks and the school itself. But she dread the next term. No one could know for sure what Hogwarts would look like next year. Maybe things would be quiet over the summer. Sirena seriously doubted that.


	11. Seventh Year

Well I have finnnally made it to "Deathly Hallows." if you have read this far... THANK YOU! I know my writing sucks but I hope your enjoying all the teenage drama :D I also hope it's getting better. And i know this chapter is boring but its setting ip for the 7th year (duh you knew that)

The summer didn't live up to Sirena's expectations. Not that she complained. Nothing happened.

She got the occasional owl from Andrusa and a few letters from Hermione.

Sirena woke one morning with a sense of dread. School would be starting in exactly one week.

The thought was short lived once she smelled crêpes comming from the kitchen. Sirena's mother made the best crêpes she had ever had. "Sirena?" called her mother from the other side of the door. "Are you up, cherie?" Cherie meant 'dear' in French.

"Yes Ma'm" she said as she stood from her bed.

Isobel opened the door and and entered gracefully. "Good!"she said hugging her daughter. "Because I made your favorite!"

Sirena laughed wrapping her arms around her mother. "Thanks mom," she said.

Isobel released her daughter from her embrace and took Sirena's face in her hands. "I'm going to miss you so much this year."

Sirena looked up

at her she spoke again. "I'm going to be so worried about you Sirena."

"Mom, I'll be okay. I have Jeremy there to look out for me."

"knock knock," said a deep male voice. It was Siena's father, Joeseph Perkins. "Two favorite girls!" he said putting his arms around the both of them.

"Dad..."said Sirena squirming in embarrassment. Even dark times such as these her family stayed positive and loving. Actually it made them even more loving.

"Isobel," said her father. "Would you care to wake Jeremy up?"

Isobel kissed her husband lovingly. "Of course." Sirena could hear her mother calling Jeremy. Both Sirena and her fathering he when they heard him groan.

"So when are the others coming?" asked Joeseph.

"Noon I think," she said.

A grin stretched across her fathers lips as he stepped the side.

"Sirena!" Said a familiar voice. Before she knew it Sirena was in a tackling embrace of a small Asian girl.

"Su! No way!" she squealed hugging her back. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here for a few more hours?"

"You dad called my dad," she said with a giggle. Sirena looked at her dad and smiled.

"Oh there is one more thing," he added. It was then a bother figure emerge from the hall.

"Andrusa!" this time Sirena gave the tackling hug.

"Woah! easy now," he laughed. "I missed you too."

"Alright everyone," yelled Isobel. "Breakfast!"

Four crêpes later, Andrusa could have died happy. "Mrs. Perkins these are exquisite," he said sitting back in his chair savoring every siblings laughed for they were used to their mom's good food.

After breakfast Sirena, Jeremy and Su escaped to the back yard of their parents chateau. Andrusa followed shortly after carrying a large brown instruments case.

"Oi what's this mate?" asked Jeremy.

Andrusa smiled. "might as well enjoy our last days of peace," he said sitting between Jeremy and Sirena. "Might as well enjoy a little music."

He open the large case and pulled out the beautiful acoustic guitar. Andrusa placed the guitar strap, embellished in Celtic knots, over his head and began picking at the metal chords.

"I didn't know you played guitar?" said Sirena.

Andrusa nodded. "And piano," he said as a low mesmerizing hum rose from his throat.

"We'll at least you have a little class," added Su. Sirena was glad he two could act civilized around one another. One might even dare call then friends.

As Andrusa played on Sirena felt herself relax. She would miss this. She would the laziness of the days and not having to worry about keeping secrets.

Andrusa slowly laid pack resting his head against Sirena's lap and continued his tune. He hadn't spoken about 'relationships' since the night Snape killed Dumbledore. She definitely wasn't going to bring it up either.

"Jeremy are you excited about teaching at Hogwarts this year?"asked Su.

"Yeah. I guess," he laughed. "I hope I get a job in Romania with Ron's brother Charlie after this." Jeremy knew Charlie when he was still at Hogwarts and they were very close friends. "He said he'd put in a word for me."

"So I get an automatic A right in your class right?" Su joke.

"I'm sure with your talent with animals, You would get one either way."

Su blushed as she giggled happily. Sirena wasn't sure about their relationship and had forgotten how much she wished it would happen.

With Sirena's thoughts jumping all over the place she did't even notice Andrusa's soft singing. She was shocked at how good his voice was.

"Sirena have you heard from Draco?" asked Su.

Andrusa's playing stopped immediately.

"No," she said glancing down at Andrusa who was watching her in anticipation. "I haven't."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Well its pretty sweltering out here," he said standing up and dusting the dried grass off his pants. "Let's go in"

The week had past as did the wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony. The whole event was beautiful. Except for the reception.

Everyone was shaken up by the Death Eater incident at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry, Ron and Hermione had dissapeared with out goodbyes and with the ministry in the situation it was in, Sirena and the others wondered how they would ever get out if this mess.

However, it was now time to face a new challenge. Going back to Hogwarts.

After the attack at the burrow Sirena and the others stayed at the Weasly's until time to depart for school. Jeremy left a few days earlier than the rest of them. But today was the day.

It was no secret that Voldemort was back. Kings cross station was crawling death eaters Sirena recognized from her stay at Malfoy manner. She saw first years clinging to their mothers for dear life. Good idea.

The train ride wasn't even slightly enjoyable. It was quite possibly one of the longest and loneliest ride of Sirena's life. At least she was allowed to see her friends at the carriages. Or so she thought.

The school grounds were crawling with death eaters "Stay in your houses!"yelled one of them. Great. Thankfully that meant she could at least be with Ginny.

As they approached the castle, dementors hovered over them menacingly. Sirena knew this was Snape's way of preventing even the slightest trouble.

As the houses lined up Sirena look toward the Ravenclaws. Andrusa caught her glance and sent a comforting nod in her direction. She glanced at the slytherins she notice all of this didn't seem to phase Su. Even Draco looked unhappy. Good. He needed to wollow in his guilt. Sirena soon felt bad about the thought and decided it best to forget about it.

Sirena couldn't imagine being a first year. Having never seen Hogwarts, they must have wondered why anyone would like being here. The great hall was dimly lit and the sorting commenced. Gryffindor got a lot of the new first others where almost split evenly.

Sirena had forgotten Dumbledore was gone. She was reminded as soon as Severus Snape started the announcements.

"I'm sure are all aware of the changes to be made while I am head master," he said as he linked his hands in front of him. "there will be no more quidditch or any other extra curricular actives." Snape began descending down the stone steps. "Houses are to be kept separate unless partnered in class."

His list went on. It would be impossible to see Su or even speak to Andrusa.

Draco stared at Sirena. The look of shame flashed upon his face every now and then. This was going to be a terrible year.

The first day of class was miserable. Most of her classes were with hufflepuff. Not that she minded she like the people of hufflepuff house. Fortunately, this year Gryffindor had magical creatures with Ravenclaw. She perked up as soon as she saw Andrusa enter the area. They were to remain separate unless paired. That also meant no talking to one another.

"Alright class," said a familiar voice. "Time to pair up."

Sirena wasn't the only one who was happy to see their teacher. However they were expecting Hagrid. Instead Jeremy Perkins would be teaching them.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Neville.

Jeremy was being extra cheerful to lift the others spirits. "He's on leave for something Headmaster Snape wants." despite his cheerful disposition, the class faltered at the mention of Snape. And Neville wasn't the only one confused."Snape sent Hagrid to do his biding? Bonkers her is," said Seamus. Sirena half wxpected her brother explain. Why and where would he send Hagrid?

Jeremy shrugged and smiled as he clears his throat awkwardly. "Enough questions for 's see," he began scanning the students. "Chang with Longbottom." he kept naming pairs until there were only two left. "And Perkins with Mirakov." A sigh of relief swept over her. She owed her brother big for this.

Sirena could say she enjoyed her brothers class. Even her beloved potions class held no joy. Hogwarts had become a prison and it was only the first day!

When Sirena returned to the common room that night she studied her books and headed to bed.

The past few weeks at Hogwarts had felt like months. Her least favorite class was Defenese against the dark arts, which might as well be renamed 'Dark Arts'. Not to mention they treated first and second years as target practice. And if they where Muggle born or even half bloods- Sirena shuddered at the thought.

The next night Sirena received her first letter from Harry once she had last seen him at the wedding.

"Sirena,

We've found the locket. The real one. I cant tell you where we are exactly, I'm not sure myself. How are things? I hope things are going alright, given the circumstances.

Be careful

-Harry "

Sirena assumed he'd placed the same charm Andrusa had used while she stay at the Malfoys' Sirena folded the letter and placed it in her notebook.

"Harry,

Things are awful here. Snape has made this place into a prison and everyone is under a careful watch. Good luck destroying the horcruxes. I'll so as much as I can here.

-Sirena" She hid the letter under books and would send it in the morning.

Hogwarts was under a constant cover of grey skys. It seemed the weather reflected the mood of the students. But no one fought back. They were to afraid of what would happen if they did.

Today was no different. It was time for (defense against)the dark arts. Rondolphus Lesrtange Was the professor of this class.

"The three unforgivable curses," he began sneering at a few of the mudbloods in the room."As I understand it you all are familiar with these."

Tension was high in the room. It was true they were very familiar with these. They were Voldemort's favorite curses to use.

"The killing curse," he said stroking his wand. "Is quite possibly my favorite. However my wife has a particular interest in the cruciatis curse. Isn't that right Longbottom?"

Neville glared at the evil man with pure hatred.

A low growl of laughed rose from the mans chest. "Now then," he said resuming class. "Mrs. Perkins?"

'oh god' she thought. "Yes sir?"

"Up here now!" he demanded.

Draco say up definitely paying attention now.

Rondolphus walked over to something covered in a large sheet. Placing his grimy skeletal like hand over the sheet, he pulled quickly startling the animal underneath. It was a small kitten that looked barely two weeks old. "Perform the killing curse."

Sirena blinked. "Excuse me?"she questioned.

Rondolphus rolled his eyes. "Are you incompetent or deaf?" A few members of slytherin house snickered at the insult. "I said kill it."

Sirena hesitated. Glancing at the animal in the cage again, a lump formed in her throat. She didn't have the heart to do such a thing to something so innocent.

"Do you speak English you sad excuse for a pure blood?" again she heard the snickers but this time she heard deco silence them.

"I-" she started. "I can't. I won't."

Rage filled he mans face. He lifted his wand. "Imperio."

Sirena couldn't control what happened next. "Avada Kedavra," she said with a wave of her wand. Rondolphus laughed as the kitten shrieked in surprise before filling over dead.

Sirena dropped to the floor fighting back the tears. She had killed. Granted it wasn't a person but she still took a life. A life that has yet to be lived was how she saw it.

"Detention Mrs. Perkins."

Sirena sat there in shock.

"Thats not fair!" yelled Neville.

"Yeah she did what you told her to!" yelled another.

A cruel grin crept onto his face. "Not under her own free will." All of Gryffindor house glared at professor Lestrange.

That night Sirena took the longest walk down to the dungeons. She waited for Rondolphus to enter and start torturing her with the cruciatus curse.

But when the door opened it was all over for Sirena. Until she realized it was her brother instead followed by Andrusa.

"Sirena," whispered Andrusa as rushed towards her, embracing her tightly.

Sirena didn't resist. She latched on to Andrusa and thanked Merlin it wasn't Rondolphus.

"I heard about what happened. Are you hurt?" asked Andrusa holding her head to his chest.

Sirena sobbed quietly. "It was horrible."

"Yes, when I heard about what happened, I promised I would 'take care' of you as a warning." Jeremy scratched his head in thought of what to do. "but I don't think you'll be so lucky next time."

Sirena felt safe in Andrusa's arms. The Russian's warmth was comforting in the cold dungeons. A soft hum was coming from his chest. It was the same tune he played that day in the yard before school.

Andrusa'shumming soon stopped. "What was he going to do to her?" he asked keeping a firm grip on Sirena.

Jeremy shrugged. "He didn't say." he took a few steps forward and place a loving hand in his sisters back. "But death eaters aren't known to be merciful."

"Ublyudock," he growled.

"They're pretty smart these death eaters," said Jeremy.

Andrusa glared.

"What? Snape has a good strategy. Keeping everyone under this much supervision? No way anyone well get anything past him."

"Yeah thankfully you only have to deal with the 'teacher' during the detentions though," whispered Andrusa.

After a moment or two an idea hatched in Sirena's brain. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Jeremy," she said stepping away from Andrusa. "You have to give us detention."

"For what? You guys are perfect in my class." he said.

Sirena shook here head. "Yes but it would be just you in the room with us." Sirena folded her arms across her chest to hold in her warmth. "No death eaters breathing down our neck," she added.

Andrusa could tell she was hinting at something. It only took a few moments for him to catch on. "Then we could help still help Harry," he stated.

"Exactly." Sirena looked at her brother. "What do you say Jere?" she pleaded.

Jeremy was skeptical. This kind if intruigue could cost him his job or even his life. But he was a loyal brother to his sister. Jeremy sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Alright," he said throwing his hands in the air. "I'll do it for you. And it wouldn't hurt if you two acted like you hated it."

Andrusa smiled. "That would be a nice touch."

"And if the others ask," he said. "make up something to back up your story."

A devious smile crept onto Sirena's face. "I think I have and idea that will lower the suspicion even more."


	12. Different Than Last Year

Ch 12

So sorry it took so long! iguess you would call this a filler chapter but I wanted a little tribute to Su and Jeremy :) enjoy! Remember to review!

Dim light peered through the halls of Hogwarts. It would seem the castle itself was in a depressed state. The dungeons never looked more terrifying. Try living in them.

Su Lyu hadn't had much to say bout the new changes at Hogwarts. She definitely wasn't okay with them. She may be a slytherin but she wasn't in support of the dark lord.

Entering the great hall for breakfast, Su nodded discreetly towards Sirena. At all the meals there were usually loads of conversation. But this year there was hardly a whisper at the tables.

"Su," whispered an urgent voice.

Turning to her left, the Asian girl saw Millicent Bullstrode with a look of panic in her eyes. "What?" she mouthed.

Her fellow housemate bit her bottom lip as she peeked around looking at Snape and the death eater potion master. "Did you finish that assignment for potions?" Millicent asked.

Su hesitated but nodded cooperatively.

"Can I borrow them before class?" Millicent's look of desperation had won her over.

"Sure," she said slipping her hand into her bag. "make sure you give them back before class through." Su handed her her assignment and continued poking at her eggs.

The day dragged on in a never ending misery, as did most of the days at Hogwarts this year. Su took a deep breath as she took a place standing next to the door of the potions classroom. There was ten minutes before class would start so there was plenty of time to wait for Millicent. With every minute that passed Su became more nervous. What would happen if Millicent was late? It was four minutes until class.

"Come on," she muttered.

"Lyu! What are you doing out here? Don't you have some where to be? Get to class!"

Apparently you had to go directly into the classroom. Su also wondered how that death eater knew her name. She'd never seen him before. Didn't matter though the death eaters knew all the students invade there was an invasion.

Two minutes. Where was Millicent? Su stared at her watch until she heard the dungeon door slam.

The room was a deafening silence as the professor walked pass each row with his black robes flowing behind.

As he turned abruptly to face the class, Su knew something was up.

The death eater glared at the asian girl with a smirk as if he knew something she did not. Her stomach churned with an in earthly fear.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He said turning his head slightly in the blonde boys direction. "How does one get ahead?"

Draco raised a brow. "Ahead how?"

"In life, Boy!" The death eater yelled.

"Looking out for your self," said Draco.

"Exactly," said the professor with a grin. "Don't think you think so Mrs. Lyu?"

Su sunk into her chair a little. This embarrassment was uncalled for. Did Millicent tell him? Come to think of it Millicent hadn't come to class yet. This was bad.

"To the front," he demanded. Su gulped quietly to herself dreading approaching him. She glanced at Draco who seemed genuinely worried. As Su walked towards the front, she was enveloped by an overwhelming feeling of shame. It was just a few notes for crying out loud.

The death eater circled her, savoring her fear and shame no doubt. A sinister smirk formed upon his lips as he pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!"

Her blood curdling scream echoed in the classroom. The students watched in fear as Su writhed in pain on the stone floor. The death eater laughed as she tried to resist the pain. Su's arms began to bleed from the scratches of her nails.

Then the door opened.

Jeremy Perkins was making his delivery of unicorn hairs for the poisons master supply.

The 'teacher turned his body angrily. "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a lesson!" Luckily his focus broken and the pain stopped.

Here shrugged. "I tried to get here earlier but I got tied up in a 'harry' situation." He saidlooking at the box of unicorn hairs.

"Not that kind of lesson," said the death eater looking back at Su.

"So I see." He approached the front of the class hurridly .Jeremy set the Craig of jars on the professors desk and turned toward him. When he notices it was Su he had been torturing jeremys expression became dark. "Might I suggest you do this else where?" Jeremy glanced around the room.

Su's heart felt like it stopped completely. He was telling him to wait till later to punish her even worse? It couldn't be.

"Or I could perform a curse, oh what was it called?" Su couldn't hear the name of the curse let alone pronounce it. However the name sounded like it was a serious curse.

The deatheater thought for a moment glaring at the Asian girl the whole time. "Hmm, sounds dangerous," he said stroking his chin.

"I would do it here but I'm not quite sure how many people the curse would effect," said Jeremy in chilled voice.

The Deatheater's expression showed a sudden hint of worry mixed with gratitude. "Fine. "

Jeremy smiled evilly as he turned towards Su. Jeremy grabbed her roughly by the arm forcing her to her feet and began walking. Her blood oozed between his fingers as she struggled against couldn't believe her friend would do this to her. Was Jeremy really siding with the dark lord? Actually come to think of it, this switch of allegiance was pretty random. He couldn't have given up oh the good side yet. Could he? Of course not. As soon as the two entered the spare classroom up the hall, Jeremy securely locked the large wooden door.

Su was now more terrified than ever. Little did she know, worry filled the boys face as soon as he closed the door.

"Su what happened?" He insisted.

"What happened?" She said narrowing her eyes. The Asian girl stood and took a step back. "You said you'd curse me! What kind of friend does that!?" Su braved herself for the worst. After a moment passed she opened her eyes. "We'll? Where is it?!"

Jeremy couldn't help but start laughing. "Interesting way to say thank you to someone who just saved your ass."

Su soon turned a burning red.

"I had to convince him I'm on 'his' side." Jeremy then took her hand and looked at her injuries. "But you're okay?"

Su sqeezed his hand in return and nodded.

"Here," he said as he took off his sweater. Jeremy quickly unbutton the white collared shirt he was wearing underneath and slipped it off.

Su turned even more red. " Jeremy, what are you-"

He ripped the shirt up into large strips and wrapped the around her arms. "Does it still hurt?"

Su winced. "A little." Jeremy tied a knot and placed her hand in her lap.

"God I hate this place," she whispered.

"Things will get better," said Jeremy pulling his sweater over his head. "You just need a little hope."

"Everything is not that easy Jeremy!" said Su turning abruptly. "People are going to start realizing Voldemort has won and nothing will stop him now." Tears began streaming down her face. "You know people think you support 'him' because your in slytherin." The Asian girl's gaze shifted to the ground. "People are saying all the mud bloods are going to start disappearing soon."

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "But Su," he said taking a atep closer. "You're a pureblood."

"Andrusa is a mud-" she paused and cleared her throat. "Andrusa is half blood."

"Why worried about that? I though you weren't particularly fond of him?"

Su smiled and laughed lightly. "I'm not," she said wiping away one of her tears. "But Sirena is."

That's right. His sister did care for the Russian half-blood. If he disappeared how would Sirena react?

"At any rate I kind of wish Harry wee still around. Things turned out best when he was here," she added.

Jeremy nodded lightly in agreement. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," her said with a smile. Su took it gratefully.

"Sorry I'm such a crazy person."

Jeremy shook his head. "You're not crazy." He gently the side of her pale cheeks with his fingertips pushing strands of hair out of the way as he did so. "You're perfect."

Su couldn't tell if she was blushing or if her face was red from the crying. Either way, Su felt her temperature rise.

Jeremy smiled closing the space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Su surrendered as he wrapped his arms around her. Jeremy's heart was racing. He had been wanting this to happen for the longest time. For Jeremy the kiss ended too quickly.

"That was better than I imagined," he said with a confident smile as he rested his head against hers.

Su was speechless. Jeremy was so different now, to Su atleast. Ever since they spent Christmas with the malfoy's, she started seeing Jeremy as more than just here best friends brother.

On the other side of the castle, Sirena cringed at her (Defense against the) Dark Arts class. They were now studying different ways to use them mean what kind of person to use it on.

"The cruciatis shouldn't be used on just anyone," said the 'professor'. "I find that this particular curse works best with the caring fragile type." The death eater scanned the room a pointed his wand at Sirena. "You! Up here."

'Oh shit,' she thought. Siren stood by the professor holding her breath disgusted by his odor.

He began circling her.

Sirena's body tensed in fear and anticipation of the pain.

"You see? She's terrified already." He grasped her hair with his greasy hands. "Makes her much more fun to play with," he said smelling her red hair.

The feeling of him smelling her hair disgusted her beyond belief.

The rest of the class radiated with a mix of awkward disgust and fear of him performing the curse.

"Stop it!" Yelled one of the students.

"What was that, Longbottom?" Said the teacher releasing Sirena's hair. A chill of relief swept over her. However, worry soon crept into mind as she saw the professor approach Neville.

"I think you need a lesson in manners!" He raised hand and struck the Gryffindor across the face knocking Neville to the floor. The room grew more silent as the watched.

Sirena knew she would regret this, but she couldn't just watch. She flung herself toward the brutal professor slamming her fists against him. Unfortunately her attempts were useless. With one swift movement the death eater flew his hand backward slapping Sirena to the ground.

Sirena hit head first against the ground. Then things started to go black.

It was surprising that they kept the hospital wing open. They even had to expand it.

Sirena woke up to someone's light nudging. With a groan of pain. Sirena opened her eyes. "Oh, thank God," said a brotherly voice.

"Jeremy?"

"What happened in there?" He asked pushing back her hair.

"Nothing. The teacher just messed with me and Neville-." it was thn she remembered. "Where's Neville?!" She said sitting up abruptly. However the massive head ache caused her to lay back down quickly.

"He's right next to you don't worry," he said. "Madame Pomfrey said he's going to recover."

Sirena closed her eyes. "He saved me."

Jeremy arched his brow in confusion. "How?"

"That professor. He," she shuddered at the thought of that git touching her. "Was talking about the crusiatis curse and the types of people to use it on and..." She trailed off.

Jeremy scratched his head."are all these death eater obsessed with that bloody curse?" He muttered to himself.

"What ?"

"What? Oh nothing," he said and shook his head. "Go on."

"Neville stopped him from doing something worse," she said as the awkward looks flashed across her face.

Jeremy's black confused expression lasted about a second before he understood her meaning. "Oh..." He said. Jeremy stared into the open space. It was obvious anger was building up inside of him.

A sudden beeping sound interrupted what ever plotting he had going on his head. "I got to get to class," he said rising to his feet. "Not fitting for the teacher to be late."

"How is Su by the way? I don't get to see her much since the new rules."

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Wonderful." Jeremy kissed her forehead and started towards the door. "See ya sis." Then he was gone.

"What's with him?" She muttered to herself.

Neville stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh my head."

"Neville?"

The boy turned Helios head slowly and smiled. "Looks like you ended up here to huh?" He said and laughed lightly before groaning in pain.

"Thank you for defending me," she said with a grateful smile.

"No problem," he said slowly lifting himself to a siting position. "No woman should be treated like that."

Sirena smiled. Neville was a good guy. She didn't really understand why he wasn't more popular with the ladies.

"I think Jeremy was plotting that death eaters death a second ago," said Sirena.

"I don't really blame him. Maybe your brother will teach him something worse that that stupid curse he fancies."

"You two had better watch your tongues! Some one might hear you and they will do things worse that the cruciatis curse," said Madame Pomfrey filling he water glasses on the bedside table.

The gulped and decided it was best to not talk about it anymore.

The magical creatures class was always a cheerful When jeremy was there to made it just as Andrusa arrived. "Ready to grade some papers my little teachers aid?" Andrusa groaned as he rolled his eyes carrying the large box of tests.

"I thought you weren't one for punishment?" He questioned.

Jeremy laughed. "I'm not, but when you charm student to do your homework for you," he said and laughed. "That's not very nice," jeremy teased.

"Yeah, yeah," said andrusa readjusting the position of the box. "with everything thats going on i dot exactly have time for homework."

"Andrusa you never know what helpful information lys with in those books.

"Its wasnt even your class!" Andrusa protested.

"Well be lucky i was filling in for the potions master that day," he said. "or it would be alot worse then gradeinf papers. Students filled the small area outside of Hagrids hut as the two approached.

Slytherin house was usually quiet especially since they never had confrontation with the hufflepuffs. Su held her book close I her chest. She was still shaken up from this morning trauma.

Draco and Andrusa exchanged glares as they crossed paths. Jeremy cleared his throat as Andrusa took a seat on a near by stump. "Alright," he said waving his hand silencing the class. "Today I want you guys to pair up into teams with in you own house and read the chapter on mermaids and answer the questions at the end. They will be due at the beginning of class tommoro."

Jeremy smiled as nodes his head to start.

The students dispersed into their groups and began their work. Su was finding hard to concentrate. She kept staring at her teacher and replaying the situation this morning in her head.

Across the area, Andrusa sat intently grading Jeremy's tests. A devilish smile formed when he came across a certain someones test. as Andrusa began marking with his red pen when Draco took a seat next to him.

"Should I tell professor Perkins your failing me out if spite or jealousy?" Said the blonde slytherin.

Andrusa grunted as he corrected his own 'mistake'. "There, happy you bloody ferret?" He retorted.

Draco snickered. "Oh please," he said rolling his eyes. I don't think you could make anyone happy." Draco was determined to destroy the Russian.

A playful smirk appeared on Andrusa's face. "Funny," he said looking at the Slytherin git. "Sirena looked pretty happy the last time I-what you call it? Snogged her."

That comment obviously struck a nerve with Draco. The two exchanged glares for a few moments as the rest of the students continued working.

Then Draco smiled. Andrusa had never seen anything more creepy.

"I'm not surprised," said malfoy.

"About what?"Andrusa groaned.

"That she has an interest in you, some pure bloods like to 'play' before they actually meet the right pure blood."

Andrusa started laughing. "And I suppose you think that pure blood is you?"

"Atleast with me she would be safe. Your kind might start disappearing if your not careful," said Draco.

Andrusa stood letting the papers fall to the ground. "Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Very good! You actually picked up on something," he said standing facing the Russian with an angry glare.

Right as Andrusa drew back his fist, Jeremy interrupted by holding him back.

"Honestly, are all Russians this barbaric?"

"Why you-!" Andrusa lunged towards the blonde and then it was all over. After the fight both the boys looked pretty rough. As they entered head master Snape's office Andrusa realized that grading papers wasn't so bad.

Snape let Malfoy off the hook as usual and sentenced Andrusa two weeks of detention with Rondolfus Lestrange .

Detention with a death eater was the worst. It wasn't like last yer were all you had to do was write a few sentences or do a few chores and be done with it. With a death eater it was almost certain death.

Eventually.


End file.
